A brush With Death
by Portgas D.Bambou
Summary: Dangereux était un euphémisme, un énorme euphémisme. Le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, le moment où leurs yeux se sont capturés pour la première fois, elle n'avait jamais vu son corps l'avertir aussi fortement de la dangerosité d'un homme. De cet homme. Cette caresse avec la mort changerait sa vie. Brûlure lente. Law x OC ( Ceci est une traduction de la version anglophone )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi donc s'il vous plaît lisez cette partie, c'est important !

A brush With Death est écrit par Suteruben sur Archive Of Our Own ( AO3 ) qui est un site de fanfiction où la plupart des histoires sont écrites en anglais.

Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette fanfiction et j'ai donc demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas bilingues ( histoire que tout le monde en profite ^^ ).

Elle a tout de suite accepté, enchantée par l'idée donc je voudrais tout d'abord la remercier mais aussi vous informer que je n'ai servi que de TRADUCTEUR. Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient donc pas et je redirige les bilingues vers l'originale. Il y a actuellement 78 chapitres dont je me ferai une joie de traduire. J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par mois ( ou plus si possible ) en sachant que plus on avance dans l'histoire plus ils s'allongent ;).

Déjà qu'à la base One Piece ne m'appartenait pas, je me retrouve à publier une fanfiction qui n'est même pas la mienne ( c'est quoi la prochaine étape Q-Q ? )

J'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça a pu me plaire, et je verrai si je continuerai ce projet en fonction de vos review. Bonne lecture à tous et a toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : A close encounter with Death

Le paysage de l'archipel des Sabaody était un trompe l'œil : serein et paisible en apparence contrairement à ce qui se passait là bas et la nature de ses visiteurs.

En regardant autour des teintes vertes et bleues du paysage et en appréciant les légers et constants bruits des bulles éclatants au loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était honteux que sur une île aussi belle que celle-ci se déroulent les pires activités que l'on puisse trouver en ce monde.

Sa rêverie profonde et réfléchie fut brisée par le bruit désagréable de la bière bon marché qui retombait au fond de la bouteille de ce qui lui servait de compagnon actuel, suivie d'un odieux : « Ahhh » de satisfaction.

Elle plissa les yeux, et continua à contempler tranquillement les torts du monde qui les entouraient.

Essuyant sa bouche de la mousse laissée par la bière d'un revers de la main, il leva un sourcil à son expression. « Quoi ? ».

« Rien, Zoro. » Soupira-t-elle.

« T'en veux un peux ? Je t'en offre » Il lui demanda, inclinant sa bouteille à moitié vide dans sa direction.

« Nan, je... Bah, pourquoi pas. » Attrapant la bouteille qu'il lui proposait, elle saisit rapidement le bord de sa chemise ouverte et essuya le rebord du goulot avant de glisser la bouteille sur ses propres lèvres avec un sourire rusé. En attente de la réfutation.

« Oi oi, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? N'agis pas comme si j'étais infesté après que je t'ai offert ma boisson, petite effrontée. »

Il se pencha et, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, posa son coude sur sa tête pour souligner son point. Crachant presque totalité de la petite quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait réussi à mettre dans sa bouche avant que le coude de son compagnon ne heurte brutalement le haut de sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers son visage agacé.

« Awww, je ne pense pas que tu sois infesté Zoro, mon chéri. » Elle roucoula, retirant doucement le bras de son ami de sa position actuelle.

Ce surnom, ce ton mielleux, cette octave basse, ces yeux de biche. Il la regarda, anticipant nerveusement sa prochaine action, sachant comment ça allait finir mais espérant de manière optimiste qu'il avait tort.

Un sourire taquin s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'elle gardait un contact visuel avec lui, remonta le rebord de la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche et, lentement, posa délibérément ses lèvres autour de ce dernier, inclina doucement sa tête en arrière et laissa le liquide glisser dans sa bouche, faisant de chaque gorgée un spectacle évident. Elle eu même le culot d'émettre un bruit de satisfaction alors qu'elle retirait la bouteille de sa bouche.

Il lui fallut une bonne dose de volonté pour ne pas avaler de façon audible et le taquiner moins subtilement alors qu'elle se penchait plus près de lui, appuyant sa main sur son bras précédemment posé sur sa tête... attirant son attention sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment lâché et qu'il avait été tellement happé par son petit spectacle qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Au contraire, je suis très heureuse de prouver à quel point je suis impatiente d'échanger avec toi... dans un autre contexte. » Elle minauda près de son visage, notant joyeusement sa fixation actuelle sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle parlait.

« F- Ferme la, bon sang ! » Se détachant avec une rougeur profonde qui s'épanouissait sur son visage, Zoro détourna les yeux d'elle, vers n'importe quoi d'autre que cette foutue femme.

Son rire le fit, à contrecœur la regarder à nouveau du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se demandait comment une chose aussi chaleureuse et innocente pouvait devenir une petite créature aussi sournoise.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. » Réussi-t-elle à dire entre deux fous rires. « Tiens, tu la veux ? » Elle pencha la bouteille vers lui, qu'il accepta malgré tout, marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en continuant à marcher devant elle. Sa réponse, apparemment digne d'une autre ronde de rires trompeusement doux, à son grand regret.

Approchant la bouteille sur ses propres lèvres pour une autre gorgée, il s'arrêta net quand il sentit la sensation d'être regardé. Zoro ne laissa pas le bégaiement de son mouvement durer plus d'une fraction de seconde et reprit à boire. Il ne voulait pas que celui qui les observait en ce moment réalise qu'il était repéré. Il essaya d'utiliser subtilement sa vision périphérique pour repérer tout ce qui avait pu l'alerter.

Il avait entendu une bagarre quelques minutes auparavant mais n'avait rien vu d'autre que la foule rassemblée là bas. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas prêté plus d'attention. Vu le nombre de pirates, chasseurs de primes, kidnappeurs, marines et de gros ego en réunis en un seul endroit. Des bastons éclataient constamment et ce bien avant leur arrivée.

Son observation des personnes devant lui fut interrompu quand elle le rattrapa et retomba en rythme avec lui alors qu'ils marchaient, passant son bras sous son bras gauche libre et rayonnant vers lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage, manifestement contente d'elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ses bêtises lui manquaient comme toujours, même si elles consistaient à se moquer constamment de lui.

Arborant ce sourire cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle alors qu'ils continuaient leur promenade sans but dans les rues de l'archipel.

« Hey Zoro, faisons quelque chose d'amusant avant de nous séparer, ok ? » Reconnaissant du fait que sa voix avait arrêté son train son pensées, appréciant simplement le fait qu'elle avait un joli visage, il rit, finissant les dernières gouttes de la bière avant de jeter soigneusement la bouteille dans une poubelle publique à proximité.

« Bien sûr, amusant comme quoi ? Commencer un combat ? Choisir un bon bar ? » Demanda-t-il, la regardant avec un sourire positivement démoniaque à la pensée d'un bon combat.

« Hmmm, je pensais plus à quelque chose du genre visitons cet immense parc d'attraction et achetons des choses supers sucrées et grasses que nous regretterons d'avoir mangé plus tard ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Zoro était certain que la compression supplémentaire de son bras et le contact de sa poitrine contre lui n'étaient absolument pas accidentels. ''Innocente'' fut bientôt remplacé par '' manipulatrice '' dans son esprit alors qu'il la regardait mais il finit par céder à son regard plein d'espoir et soupira de défaite.

« Très bien, pas vraiment mon truc, mais vu que nous ne seront pas là pour tout... » Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, le regard fixe et le corps tendu.

S'arrêtant à son tour près de lui, elle suivit son regard vers un petit groupe de personnes qui marchaient vers eux. Les autres passants dans la rue se séparaient autour de la bande, essayant coûte que coûte de rester hors de leur chemin. Elle comptait au moins cinq hommes, tous portant une sorte de combinaison blanche, un... ours... dans une version orange et devant, un homme dans une tenue décontractée avec un Nodachi d'une taille impressionnante posé sur l'épaule. Ils étaient à environ 30 mètres.

Elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune intention malveillante venir d'eux mais n'allait pas remettre en question les instincts de Zoro à ce sujet. Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur son bras alors qu'elle regardait prudemment les hommes marchant vers eux, à la recherche de tout mouvement soudain qui pourrait ressembler à une intention d'attaquer mais n'en voyait aucun.

25 mètres.

Déjà, son attention était capté par l'homme en face, celui avec le nodachi, il était clairement le chef de ce groupe et aucune attaque ne viendrait sans qu'il le commende ou l'initie. Il ne la regardait toujours pas mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer l'augmentation irrationnelle de son rythme cardiaque alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

20 mètres.

Il était grand, très grand, certainement au dessus de la barre des 1.80 mètres... elle faisait à peine 1.50 mètre. Peau halée, oreilles percées – l'or scintillait au soleil du début d'après-midi. Un sourire suffisant au-dessus d'un bouc soigneusement entretenu était tout ce qu'on pouvait voir des ombres qui tombaient sous le bord de son chapeau.

15 mètres.

Son pull dissimulait des muscles bien taillés, elle en était convaincu. Il était plus fort que ne le suggérait sa mince silhouette, si l'on pouvait prendre la taille de son arme comme indication. Elle pouvait à peine s'imaginer le poids de celle-ci.

10 mètres.

Prenant les tatouages sur ses avant-bras et sa main exposée dans son champ de vision, elle lut « DEATH » écrit sur les doigts serrant le nodachi contre son épaule alors qu'il s'approchait... « LA MORT » s'approchait d'elle... sa pensée la perturba un peu. Le sourire de l'homme semblait s'élargir, comme s'il pouvait entendre sa pensée morbide aussi clairement que si elle l'avait dit à voix haute. Elle commençait à ressentir l'anxiété que Zoro dégageait mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son attention de l'homme qui arrivait droit sur eux.

5 mètres.

L'homme leva alors les yeux, inclinant le bord de son chapeau et comme s'il avait su exactement où le diriger, son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le sien. Un choc paralysant suivit la rencontre tumultueuse de son propre bleu foncé à ses iris d'acier. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, une grande main claqua sur sa taille et l'attira contre un torse musclé. Surprise par le timing et la soudaineté du contact, elle réalisa rapidement que Zoro l'avait attiré contre lui de façon protectrice.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'il ne lui rendit pas, il avait l'air d'essayer de garder son calme, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin de gronder sur l'homme qui s'avançait.

0 mètres.

L'homme... elle le regarda rapidement, découvrant que ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté les siens et remarqua qu'il se trouvait avec son groupe juste devant eux. Il la dominait facilement. En bottes à talons elle atteignait à peine le bas de son nez alors qu'il n'était même pas debout de toute sa hauteur. Sa respiration se bloqua... il n'y avait pas de pauses, pas d'hésitation dans ses mouvements. Lui et son groupe se décalèrent sur le côté pour éviter la collision. Inconscients ou Insouciants de la tension que leur présence avait causé, complètement à l'aise.

Il était maintenant à côté d'elle alors qu'il se frayait un chemin, son bras se rapprochant dangereusement du sien. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais il n'y avait pratiquement aucun contact physique, pas la moindre trace de sa peau sur la sienne.

Il ne rompait pas le contact visuel. Bien que sa tête resta fixe, ses yeux glissèrent simplement dans un regard de côté pour retenir son regard en otage.

Son sourire ne vacillait pas et ses lèvres ne se séparèrent pas pour amorcer une discussion.

Il leva alors sa main.

Zoro se tendit tellement au mouvement, qu'elle était certaine que la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille allait lui faire des bleus.

Mais aucune attaque ne vint.

Il inclina cordialement son chapeau, comme le ferait un gentilhomme poli, son sourire s'élargissant un tant soit peu avant de rediriger son regard vers l'avant et de continuer à marcher à son rythme.

…

Elle était certaine d'avoir oublié comment respirer, quand s'était elle arrêtée ? Quand la rue autour d'elle avait-t-elle été remplacée par le son horriblement bruyant de son sang pulsant dans ses veines ? Quand sa bouche était-elle devenue si sèche ? Elle était choquée de voir à quel point son corps avait réagi à cette rencontre. Avait elle été à ce point effrayée ou était-ce juste l'anticipation et l'excitation d'une éventuelle confrontation ? … Elle aurait aimé croire que c'était la dernière.

Le langage corporel de cet homme... il avait transpiré la confiance et le pouvoir à chaque pas. Ses yeux... ils étaient d'une couleur incroyable, une teinte inhabituelle de bleu, presque grise. Leur intensité était autre chose : ils l'avaient percée et l'avaient enfermée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils l'évaluaient, la testaient et la lisaient simultanément.

La caractéristique la plus frappante de cet homme habillé décontracté, tranquille, apparemment calme et puissant avait sans doute été la teinte alarmante mais subtile de folie dans ses yeux. Il était dangereux.

Ramenée à la réalité quand elle entendit le cliquetis du métal alors qu'une des épées de Zoro glissait dans son fourreau, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencer à tirer son arme. Quand avait-il poussée la poignée de ce sabre avec son pouce pour dégainer ?

Était-ce quand le gars avait attrapé son chapeau ? Ou quand il avait levé la tête pour la regarder ? Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ou senti le faire.

Zoro lâcha le souffle qu'il avait apparemment retenu, enleva sa main de sa taille et la regarda. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un moment, laissant l'adrénaline les quitter peu à peu.

Il regarda dans la rue au dos des hommes qu'ils venaient de croiser ; ils étaient déjà à une certaine distance. Avaient-ils toujours bougés à ce rythme ? Il semblait leur avoir prit une éternité à passer. Décidant qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne plus représenter une quelconque menace, Zoro la regarda en retour et elle fut surprise de voir l'agacement marquer ses traits.

« Quoi ? » Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise d'entendre le trouble transparaître dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait.

« Pourquoi attires-tu toujours, littéralement, les ennuis ? » Il grommela avant de se tourner pour s'en aller.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire, mais sachez que c'est très compliqué et qu'il ne s'agît pas juste de traduire mot par mot ( surtout quand il y a des expressions que l'on ne retrouve pas en français ). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je puisse savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer le projet et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un message à Suteruben, je ferai en sorte qu'elle puisse les lire. Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! A dans un mois !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'ai décidé de totalement changer la cadence, quitte à faire 1 chapitre par semaine ( ou même plus ) sinon j'en aurais pour plus de 6 ans. Donc c'est partit on met les turbines et bonne lecture !

 ** _Encore une fois : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction non plus, je suis la traductrice du véritable auteur de A brush With Death qui est Suteruben._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Attracting trouble

Elle arrêta de grignoter le repas léger qu'elle s'était commandé pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table de Zoro. Il n'avait pas commandé de repas, optant seulement pour un autre verre, dont il était entrain de s'abreuver. Continuant à réarranger les composants finement hachés de sa salade avec sa fourchette, elle retourna à ses propres pensées alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Ils avaient tous deux décidé de visiter Sabaody Park un peu plus tard, ou peut-être le lendemain. L'idée de plus de boissons alcoolisées et d'un bon déjeuner avait semblé plus attrayant à ce moment. Il y avait un étrange sentiment de malaise après leur rencontre avec ''Mr. La mort'' plus tôt, comme elle l'avait mentalement surnommé, d'après ses jointures tatouées distinctement.

Zoro était agacé. Agacé, car il ne pouvait pas donner un nom à ce type, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, ennuyé que le type n'ait rien fait pour justifier son besoin de dégainer une de ses épées, contrarié par le regard suffisant du type. Agacé de voir comment sa propre présence avait été complètement ignorée comme s'il n'était pas du tout une menace, agacé par la façon dont l'homme l'avait regardée - et agacé que ça l'ait ennuyé. Il avait fait preuve d'une certaine possessivité envers elle.

Dans l'ensemble, il était ennuyé par toute la rencontre.

L'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré devait appartenir à l'un des rares groupes de personnes de l'archipel. Il n'était pas civil, c'était certain. Certainement pas marine. Les kidnappeurs n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes uniformes que les autres hommes qui étaient avec lui et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un Nodachi de cette taille pour les proies qu'ils chassaient habituellement. Les chasseurs de primes ne voyageaient pas dans des groupes aussi grands.

Le fait que le visage de l'homme lui ait semblé familier signifiait probablement qu'il avait un avis de recherche qu'il aurait pu voir dans un des journaux que les News Coos distribuaient ou qu'il avait peut-être vu sur ces fameux murs où de nombreuses primes étaient affichées.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la conclusion logique était que « le taré », comme Zoro le surnommait mentalement, était un pirate.

Visiter le parc d'attractions le lendemain serait plus sage et il était impatient de suggérer de remettre la sortie définitivement à plus tard ou même à jamais, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à son amie pour trouver un nouveau bateau. Peut-être plusieurs jours à partir de d'aujourd'hui ou bien peut-être qu'elle arriverait à en trouver un dès ce soir ... Mais s'ils allaient au parc d'attractions maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se détendre et s'amuser avec elle puisqu'il devrait continuellement regarder derrière lui sachant que le taré pourrait probablement encore roder dans les parages.

Ce n'était pas que Zoro ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance pour la protéger si elle en avait besoin, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant d'être séparés soit consacré à fuir un psychopathe ... Elle le frapperait probablement si elle pouvait entendre ses pensées car malgré son petit corps, elle était en fait tout à fait capable de se défendre ... mais quand même, ce type, ce taré bizarre, était d'un autre niveau. Qu'importe à quel point leur rencontre fut brève, il avait pu le sentir. Il l'avait senti à 30 mètres.

Plaçant sa nouvelle bouteille vide sur la table, Zoro la regarda. Elle semblait aussi réfléchir à leur rencontre. il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été assez rassurant. Il n'aurait pas dû se crisper autant ; elle avait probablement du penser qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la situation. Peut-être lui avait il fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas assez en sécurité avec juste lui autour? Bien que Zoro ait voulu qu'ils ne soient que tout les deux, peut-être aurait il du demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage de rester avec elle au cas où ils rencontreraient à nouveau ce type. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle gaspille son énergie à s'inquiéter, il voulait qu'elle profite de leur temps ensemble avant de se séparer, insouciante et pleine de sourires qui ne promettaient rien d'autre que des méfaits, comme toujours.

Au moment où il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui offrir quelques mots de réconfort, il remarqua que le coin de sa bouche s'était levé formant un sourire diabolique et mal réprimé.

"Non." Il affirma impassible.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui depuis son assiette, clignant des yeux innocemment. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Non." Répéta Zoro plus fermement, mettant sa main sur la table pour accentuer ses propos.

"Mais je-"

"Non."

"Je n'ai même pas dit ou fait quoi que ce soit." Elle fit la moue, posa sa fourchette et se cala dans son siège, les bras croisés.

"Qu'importe! Non." Dit-il sévèrement, en fermant les yeux avec elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il la doubla. '' Quoi que tu penses, quoi que ce soit, ne le fais pas, ne le dis pas, n'y pense pas. Juste. Non. ''

"... Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'était?" Demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur ses deux mains, les coudes sur la table et en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire.

"Non."

"Je pensais ..."

"Non."

"Il est plutôt sexy." Elle sourit, anticipant ce qui serait assurément une réponse très amusante.

Zoro la regarda incrédule puis, bouche bée, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte d'hybrides chatons mutants et qu'ils allaient grandir pour gouverner ce monde avec une main de fer. Comment ses pensées étaient allées de la peur franche qu'il savait avoir ressentie en présence de cet homme à "Il est plutôt sexy" ? Il semblait que les pensées de son amie voyageaient avec la même prouesse directionnelle que lui ... bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais son sens inepte de l'orientation à voix haute.

Après un moment de silence abasourdi, il gémit et s'adossa contre l'amorti moelleux de la banquette, protégeant ses yeux d'une main, sentant déjà un mal de tête arriver à cause des centaines de questions qui surgissaient instantanément dans son esprit après avoir entendu sa déclaration bizarre.

Optant pour ne pas leur accorder d'attention, il choisit de répondre simplement d'une voix fatiguée ; "... Tes goûts en matière d'hommes sont carrément merdiques."

Elle rit et se pencha en avant sur la table pour atteindre la main sur ses yeux, l'écartant de son visage en lui souriant.

"Ne dis pas ça Zoro ... car tu es dans la même catégorie que lui.'' Elle termina sa phrase en minaudant, sa proximité n'étant certainement pas due au hasard.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je m'inquiétais pour toi, je me sentais même triste pour toi... je suis un crétin."

"Un crétin mignon alors." Dit-elle doucement, libérant sa main pour utiliser la sienne et caresser affectueusement sa joue.

"T-tu n'es pas supposée être d'accord avec moi, putain." Il grinça, la repoussant, croisant les bras d'agacement et se retournant pour regarder ailleurs alors qu'elle restait assise là, à rire et rire de plus belle. Sans doute en honneur à la seconde rougeur qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de lui cet après-midi.

"... Hey, tu veux toujours aller dans ce parc d'attractions avec moi?" Elle s'était décidée à parler après un moment de pause.

Entendant le petit carillon d'espoir dans sa voix, Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil, distrait de son soudain intérêt à tenter de faire des trous dans le mur de la pièce grâce à son regard et soupira devant son excitation mal dissimulée et à peine contenue à la perspective d'amusements et de bonbons enfantins. Elle savait vraiment comment le manipuler, intentionnellement ou non.

Elle semblait de très bonne humeur, et pas du tout affectée par cet après-midi ou alors déjà rétablie, il n'était pas sûr ... Il était très improbable qu'un mec effrayant se cache dans le parc attendant patiemment pour un combat de toute façon. Même c'était le cas, Zoro l'attendrait de pied ferme ; il n'allait pas laisser ce cinglé au chapeau flou gâcher ce qui pourrait être son dernier jour avec elle. Il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient ensuite se recroiser, maintenant qu'il voyageait sur les mers en tant que pirate recherché. C'était déjà assez difficile de la trouver quand il voyageait sur la terre ferme en tant que chasseur de primes respectueux des lois ... bien qu'elle soutiendrait toujours que cela avait été à cause de son sens aigu de la direction.

"Ouais ... allons-y." Il sortit la main dans sa poche et déposa l'argent qu'ils devaient pour le repas et le verre sur la table avant de se lever.

Faisant joyeusement de même, elle défroissa ses vêtements et ajusta les armes sur sa hanche avant de le rattraper pour marcher vers la porte ensemble. Après quelques pas, il recula un peu, ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Nayla."

"Hmm?" S'arrêtant et lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle se demanda ce à quoi il pensait et qui semblait le rendre réticent à parler.

"... Promets-moi quelque chose, d'accord?" Il ouvrit les yeux pour établir un contact visuel ferme avec elle.

"Bien sûr Zoro, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, attendant de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu si sérieux tout à coup.

''Ne cherche pas ce type, je suis sûr qu'il est pirate, un pirate puissant.''

Mesurant le niveau d'inquiétude sur son visage, elle acquiesça solennellement avant de répondre sérieusement alors qu'elle faisait le dernier pas vers la sortie du petit bar. "Oui, je sais et bien sûr je ne le ferai pas ... Mais ..." Elle tendit la main vers la porte, souriant malicieusement par-dessus son épaule. ''Je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude de chercher les ennuis, ils semblent toujours me trouver. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je les attire.''

Roulant des yeux et gémissant, Zoro la suivit dehors, ce sourire effronté sur son visage lui donnant le sentiment soudain et accablant que la journée allait être longue et fatigante.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et pour améliorer la traduction. Merci et à la semaine prochaine ( ou à dans quelques jours, oui je suis motivée ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui je ne perds pas de temps ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

 _ **One piece ainsi que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas. Je suis traductrice !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Heavy metal

Soufflant avec indignation, elle marcha péniblement le long de la grande avenue toute seule.

Elle n'avait pas perdu Zoro de vue pendant plus de cinq secondes et s'était retournée pour découvrir qu'il s'était égaré et s'était perdu. Elle avait anticipé ce mouvement, appris cette leçon à la dure, de nombreuses fois pendant toutes les années où elle l'avait connu.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, cependant, était son idiot de capitaine, qui chevauchant un poisson dans les airs, avait allonger un long bras caoutchouteux et avait emmené Zoro tout en hurlant quelque chose sur les kidnappeurs et les sirènes, elle n'avait cependant pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il lui chantait. La laissant à mi-chemin du parc Sabaody, seule, regardant le ciel comme une idiote en se demandant si elle vivait un voyage extrêmement particulier.

"C'est quoi. Ce. Bordel. ?" Se demanda-t-elle, fermant les yeux et essayant de freiner son humeur, toujours en se repassant l'image de Zoro qui se débattait dans le ciel donnant en vain des coups de pied et criant.

Elle ne pouvait pas entièrement comprendre comment un homme aussi sérieux que Zoro avait pu déniché un tel capitaine, peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé de lui expliquer sa situation ironique de chasseur de pirates devenu pirate. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'avait fallu qu'une minute en présence de Luffy pour comprendre qu'il était un bon gars - aussi bon qu'il lui avait paru très sympathique et fiable ... mais il semblait, un chouilla, retardé.

Ayant vu vers où le ... poisson était parti, elle se dirigea dans cette direction à son rythme, sachant que, quel que soit le chaos qui se produisait à sa destination, il valait mieux qu'elle en manque le plus possible. Ce n'était sûrement rien que Zoro et son équipage ne puissent gérer et elle n'avait aucune intention de s'impliquer si elle n'était pas nécessaire. Elle n'était pas une pirate et n'avait aucun désir d'être ouvertement affiliée à un équipage lors d'un conflit ou de devoir porter une prime pour cela.

«Je suppose que le parc d'attractions va devoir attendre.» Elle bouda, promettant mentalement à Zoro de lui acheter une énorme quantité de bonbons une fois qu'ils réussiraient enfin à faire leur virée seul à seul, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute ayant été enlevé par un poisson volant.

Surprise quand quelque chose de blanc poussa soudainement et grossièrement son épaule, elle leva les yeux pour voir le dos d'un marine qui accourait, passant devant elle à toute allure. À son crédit, il se retourna et lui donna des excuses précipitées alors qu'il continuait à courir sur la route, bientôt suivit par d'autres marines qui se dirigeaient tout vers le même endroit. «Quatre, cinq ... sept ... douze ... vingt ... trent-argh, Luffy, sérieusement ? On aura le droit à quoi cette fois-ci ? » Elle gémit intérieurement.

Les Marines continuaient de défiler courant à toute allure, mais elle gardait son rythme tranquille, ralentissait même, n'était pas trop loin du traînement de pieds en fait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui se passait, mais elle pouvait déjà voir une masse d'uniformes blancs à une distance pas si lointaine.

Prenant le pandémonium alors qu'elle approchait, elle essaya de reconstituer les absurdités que l'équipage de Zoro avait pu provoquer. La première chose à noter, hormis le niveau de bruit horrible causé par les cris et les coups de feu, était la grande foule de gens plutôt riches et d'apparence noble qui lui avaient ouvert la voie et s'étaient éloignés de la scène. Au-delà d'eux se trouvait une vaste clairière avec un grand bâtiment situé au milieu de celui-ci, entouré de marines.

Quoiqu'il se passe, ils n'avaient pas encore fini, elle devrait donc attendre pour récupérer Zoro et reprendre sa journée. Déçue mais décidée à essayer d'être patiente et de profiter au maximum de cette tournure des événements, elle chercha un endroit sûr et approprié pour profiter du spectacle. Elle s'installa au bord de la clairière, derrière l'un des arbres les plus grands, assez loin derrière les marines pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire, ni encourager l'un d'entre eux à essayer de l'évacuer plus loin pour sa propre sécurité.

À peu près capable de voir à travers un trou dans leurs rangs, elle aperçut Luffy presque immédiatement. Pas de surprise, bien sûr, il était le fer de lance de toute cette confrontation avec les marines. Avec un capitaine comme Luffy, Zoro avait eu le culot d'insinuer qu'elle était une fauteuse de troubles? Elle laissa échapper un grognement indigné à cette pensée, mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut Mr. La mort.

Il était là aussi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu du tout. Est-ce que Luffy le connaissait? ... Non, si c'était vrai alors Zoro aurait su qui il était aussi. Elle l'observa de sa position dégainer son nodachi et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'un homme apparemment cool, calme et recueilli comme lui puisse se retrouver dans cette confrontation - aux côtés de Luffy.

Faisant glisser ses yeux sur lui, elle scruta la zone à la recherche de Zoro mais ne put le voir. Ni lui ni le reste de son équipage d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle ait repéré un grand pirate supposé être roux de l'autre côté de Luffy. Elle conclu que l'équipage qu'elle cherchait devait toujours être à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Je suppose que ce sera fini dès que ces marines se seront tous fait défoncer un à un et que l'équipage pourra partir. » Soupira-t-elle intérieurement, s'appuyant confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre et croisant ses bras. Si elle était peut-être curieuse de voir 'Mr. La mort' en action, elle était totalement indifférente à tout ce qui se passait, même si elle n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser les choses se faire pour l'instant.

Il ne fallu pas attendre trop de temps pour que ça dégénère et honnêtement la bataille était bizarre. Incroyablement bizarre. Elle connaissait déjà la marque de fabrique de Luffy, la marque de ''Tête de tomate'' était comparable à sa technique de combat : bizarre, mais celle de ''Mr. La mort''était juste ... un délicieux mélange de sadisme, torture, mutilation, choc et induction à la peur. Elle avait failli se lécher les lèvres à l'incroyable (et inquiétant voire légèrement excitant) affichage de l'homme en action. Zoro avait raison : elle avait vraiment un goût merdique pour les hommes.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'être trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait aux pauvres marines qu'il avait démembrés. Bien qu'elle fût sûre de par sa posture et son expression qu'il les avait nargués d'une manière nonchalante, elle avait un désir indescriptible d'entendre sa voix. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait refusé ce privilège plus tôt. La façon avec laquelle il l'avait évaluée de son regard inébranlable et l'avait jugée indigne d'une seule syllabe de salutation l'agaçait en réalité, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle était trop habituée à ce que les hommes la flattent en se basant seulement sur son apparence. Dans les rares occasions où cela ne se produisait pas, elle se trouvait impressionnée et un peu offensée mais se faisait une joie de relever le défi.

Les marines avec lesquels Mr. La mort jouait hurlaient de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre mais elle se demandait si c'était du à la douleur ou au choc ... Cela faisait-il vraiment mal? Ces corps réarrangés étaient-ils permanents? Est-ce que ça les tuerait? Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle savait que l'occasion de demander à l'agresseur ne se présenterait probablement jamais et, si c'était le cas, elle avait la forte l'impression qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle voudrait savoir.

Même de sa place, elle pouvait voir le plaisir et la lueur de la folie dans ses yeux alors qu'il jouait avec et déformait les corps coupés des marines près de lui. Elle s'efforçait d'écouter ce que disaient ceux qui étaient plus proches d'elle donc ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été démembrés, espérant surprendre quelques bribes d'informations sur l'étrange capacité dont elle était témoin, mais ne tombait que sur des noms : "Monkey D. Luffy" - elle savait déjà à qui appartenait ce nom, "Eustass Kid" et "Trafalgar Law", apparemment tous des capitaines, mais elle ne comprit guerre plus, les informations ayant été masquées par leurs ordres criés et leurs cris de panique.

Elle avait déjà déduit que Mr. La mort était le chef des hommes avec qui elle l'avait vu plus tôt et elle était d'accord avec Zoro sur le fait qu'il était probablement un pirate. Comprendre qu'il était lui-même un capitaine pirate n'avait pas été difficile. Ce qu'elle se demandait maintenant, c'était quel nom lui appartenait. Les sourcils froncés, elle détourna son regard des marines pour l'observer de nouveau, le surprenant entrain d'attraper une tête décapitée avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire ... " Hmm, a-t-il l'air d'un "Eustass" ou d'un "Trafalgar?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit un coup brutal et soudain et entendit le tintement distinct du métal. Rapidement capable d'écarter la peur de ce qu'elle avait initialement pensé être une attaque surprise, elle baissa les yeux sur les armes attachées à sa hanche pour les voir être attirées vers le sol en direction de 'Tête de tomate'. En levant les yeux, elle pu voir une pluie de lames, de fusils et d'autres armes métalliques qui prenait la même direction. Il semblait que le rouquin avait amplifié la force de sa capacité de magnétisme pour désarmer les marines postés au dernier rang, près de son lieu d'observation

L'attraction qu'elle ressentit soudainement se décupla encore et la fit sursauter tout en la faisant basculer en avant. Agrippant l'arbre sur lequel elle s'appuyait, elle se servit de sa main libre pour dégager à la hâte les armes de sa hanche, enfonçant immédiatement ses deux épées profondément dans le tronc pour les empêcher de rejoindre 'Tête de tomate'.

Titubant pour quitter les lieux, elle sentit une forte traction sur sa cuisse, et essaya tant bien que mal de planter ses talons dans le sol, dégainant rapidement la petite lame conservée dans son étui près de sa jambe et l'enfonçant à côté de ses armes dans l'arbre.

Elle était cependant toujours tirée vers le champs de bataille. L'attraction sur ses piercings et ses bijoux était forte mais pas assez pour la déplacer ou déchirer sa chair ... en tout cas elle l'espérait. Elle prit un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil et vérifier à nouveau que les oreilles de Mr. La mort étaient encore intactes avant de regarder en arrière et de chercher frénétiquement plus de métal à enlever des parties de son corps qui semblaient être les plus affectées.

Ses pieds dérapèrent sur l'herbe, assez fort pour la déloger et presque la faire tomber. «Bon sang, mes bottes sont pleines de lames», jetant un coup d'œil à ses genoux, elle jura tout haut devant la quantité de boucles et de fermetures à glissière nécessaires pour les défaire. Même s'ils rendaient les bottes superbes, l'aspect pratique était damné, et elle remettait désormais en question son choix de style vestimentaire. Levant un pied du sol, elle commença à détacher rapidement les nombreuses boucles, mais regretta immédiatement l'action car étant sur un pied, son équilibre inexistant ne l'empêcha pas de trébucher davantage.

Rapidement, plantant son pied vers le bas, elle se pencha pour déboucler sa botte, mais se sentit tirée la tête la première, l'attraction la plus forte étant désormais sur le devant de ses côtes. 'Oh merde, l'arme est sur ma poitrine.'

Elle elle se rendit compte pour son plus grand malheur qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de défaire ses interminables bottes tout en retirant l'arme qui se trouvait dans son soutient-gorge sans faire d'apparition sur le champs de bataille ... Planter ses talons dans le sol avec des bottes qui étaient si puissamment attirés se révélait improductif. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer en ce moment, c'était que 'Tête de tomate' arrête ses capacités avant qu'elle ne soit littéralement collée à lui et ne lui donne l'occasion de lui enlever ses bottes et son corset.

Pas de chance, bien sûr. Elle jura à nouveau dans un souffle inélégant alors qu'elle finissait par perdre sa bataille et par tituber moins que gracieusement en avant pour finalement se cogner contre le dos des marines qui étaient occupés à regarder fixement les fusils quittant leurs mains.

Alors qu'elle se faufilait parmi les marines, quelques-uns la remarquèrent et comprirent rapidement sa situation, quittant admirablement leur stupéfaction pour essayer de l'attraper avant qu'elle puisse être poussée plus loin vers le dangereux pirate. Il était regrettable qu'un seul d'entre eux ait été assez rapide pour réagir, et qu'il ait été trop peu habile pour la retenir par autre chose que son haut visiblement très glissant.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau tirée à travers la foule de marines et déboucha finalement dans la zone de no man's land, située entre les marines et les pirates. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle était à moins de 30 mètres de la mort.

Levant les yeux vers lui, toujours entraînée, la poitrine soulevée par l'effort de lutter contre "la capacité de 'Tête de tomate' et par, même si elle détestait l'admettre, un sentiment de panique, elle remarqua immédiatement que les yeux de M. La mort ne l'avaient pas perdu de vue - non, ils avaient toujours été sur elle. L'expression amusée sur son visage lui disait clairement qu'il se moquait intérieurement d'elle depuis quelque temps.

25 mètres.

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il l'avait aperçue mais n'aurait pas été surprise de savoir qu'il avait été au courant de sa présence dès qu'elle était sortie de la limite des arbres, et cela bien avant sa bousculade avec les marines.

20 mètres.

Elle se demanda aussi ce qui était arrivé à la tête qu'il avait ballottée. Sa main gauche étant libre et de retour dans sa poche. Elle s'était tellement concentrée pour essayer d'enlever ses effets personnels métalliques et minimiser les bosses et contusions quand elle était passée à travers les marines qu'elle n'avait pas pu prêter beaucoup d'attention à ses actions. Probablement une erreur qui pouvait être fatale en présence de cet homme, elle reconnu sinistrement en le regardant.

15 mètres.

L'aimant à tête rouge était directement derrière lui et elle était toujours tirée en avant, elle allait entrer en collision avec Mr. La mort. Il devait sûrement s'en rendre compte, mais son expression restait la même et sa bouche restait fermée, ses beaux traits ornés d'un petit sourire déformé - il trouvait manifestement sa situation extrêmement divertissante.

10 mètres.

Elle espérait que peut-être il dirait quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur lui et ne les plaque tous les deux au sol. Peut-être à elle ou peut-être au gars stupide derrière lui pour qu'il arête sa capacité mais il resta immobile, imperturbable et ne fit aucune tentative pour bouger ni parler.

5 mètres.

Enfouissant follement ses talons dans le sol une dernière fois, elle espérait que le roux la remarquerait et / ou choisirait d'arrêter sa capacité dans les prochaines secondes. Si elle perdait pied une fois de plus à cette proximité, elle tomberait directement sur la torse de M. La mort. Considérant son attitude plus tôt dans l'après-midi et son sadisme vis à vis de ces pauvres marines, l'idée de donner à cet homme une étreinte très forte et intime, poitrine en avant, n'était pas aussi attrayante qu'elle aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour perdre pied. Elle se précipitait sur lui et il était toujours debout, souriant comme un salaud ... Il n'était pas stupide, elle pouvait le voir. Il savait qu'elle allait entrer en collision avec lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit ou fait quelque chose? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé? Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait l'intention de la rattraper? Peut-être qu'il allait jouer le héros et l'attraper soigneusement avant qu'ils ne se heurtent et lui donner un beau sourire du haut de ses 1,80 mètres la faisant rougir devant tant de charme ... Cela ou peut-être s'écraser sur lui serait une bonne excuse de sa part pour établir un contact physique avec elle ? Elle aurait levé ses yeux au ciel à sa pensée si elle avait eu l'occasion de le faire.

0 mètres.

Se préparant pour l'impact inévitable avec lui, elle regarda intensément ses bras, attendant de sa part qu'il la rattrape avec désinvolture et sans effort avant qu'elle ne s'écrase. Elle s'ordonnait déjà mentalement de ne pas s'évanouir sous l'inévitable grimace arrogante à laquelle elle aurait droit, ni de laisser un seul doigt errer sur sa personne une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapée ... mais au tout dernier moment... il la contourna.

Si choquée par son abandon soudain quand il avait été si proche - assez près pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, elle ne pensa même pas à essayer de stopper son élan une fois de plus alors qu'elle filait droit devant Luffy et alla s'éclater directement contre le corps extrêmement dur d'un pirate roux semblant perplexe.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule si rapidement qu'elle aurait juré qu'elle s'était donnée un torticolis et lança un regard furieux à Mr. La mort, sûre que son visage n'était que pure colère, pour constater qu'il la regardait avec rien de moins que ce même, exaspérant regard blasé sur son visage.

* * *

Comme d'hab j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et je pourrai améliorer ma traduction !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Mais quelle belle cadence ! Voici le chapitre 4, pour vous servir ! Bonne lecture !

 _ **One piece ainsi que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je suis traductrice et non Oda ou Suteruben ( l'auteur de A Brush With Death ) ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Chick magnet :

« Connard. »

"OOOOOOH! C'est toi!" Luffy s'exclama avec excitation à son apparition soudaine, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

«Gros. Connard».

"Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?" Demanda-t-il, complètement inconscient du regard noir qu'elle avait fixé sur Mr. La Mort. Détendant son froncement de sourcils et fixant son regard sur le visage de Luffy pour répondre, elle se hérissa à nouveau aussitôt qu'elle entendit un petit rire.

« Trou du cul absolu. » Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la veine sur sa tempe sur le point d'exploser. Son humeur ne fit que s'aggraver quand elle réalisa que ce rire était la première verbalisation de Mr. La mort. Elle but avec empressement la douceur agréable et la faible hauteur du son.

« _Stupide cerveau. Va en enfer, traître_ »

Finalement, retrouvant sa voix, elle choisit d'ignorer la question de Luffy en faveur de sa colère. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!"

Il lui rendit son regard, complètement indemne de son explosion. Il avait l'habitude de faire un contact visuel direct, il semblait. Un manque de compétences sociales de base, une tentative d'intimidation ou une lecture claire de la personne sur laquelle il se concentrait. Certainement les deux premiers, ou uniquement le premier ... Il avait l'air assez psychotique. Les personnes psychotiques avaient tendance à se foutre littéralement des compétences sociales.

Luffy se tourna alors vers lui, se demandant pourquoi elle dirigeait tant de venin vers ce pirate, mais au lieu de répondre à son regard foudroyant ou aux interrogation de Luffy, il ricana à nouveau avant de regarder derrière elle.

«Il semblerait que tu aies encore fait une nouvelle connaissance aujourd'hui, Eustass-ya.

« _Oh mon dieu ... sa voix est comme du velours audible. - Attends, est-ce qu'il m'ignore? - Ugh, j'aimerais pouvoir la caresser. - Oui, il m'a ignoré. - C'est comme le ronronnement décontracté mais puissant d'un gros chat; lacé avec la confiance et la menace sous-jacente. - Putain, il m'a ignoré, quelle connard grossier. - C'est comme si l'intérieur de mes conduits d'oreille était recouvert d'un sirop chaud et fin, fait à partir de fils des soies les plus luxueuses que ce monde ait à offrir ... - Eustass-ya?_ »

Il lui fallut un moment pour que son cerveau ressorte de son conflit intérieur. Elle était reconnaissante d'être tenue de force, étant à deux doigts de lui en foutre une.

En parlant d'être retenue, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des muscles nus, ses deux mains posées inconsciemment sur le torse masculin devant elle mais réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle sentait la chaleur de la peau sous ses paumes.

Regardant vers le haut le visage de l'homme aux cheveux roux qu'elle pouvait probablement présumer appartenir à 'Eustass-ya', elle ne put empêcher son propre visage de se transformer en un pince-sans-rire complet alors qu'elle soupirait. Il la lorgnait. Ouvertement. Pas qu'elle puisse vraiment le blâmer. Ses seins étaient écrasés contre lui avec une force considérable et de son avantage de taille, il avait plus qu'une bonne vue sur son débardeur et son décolleté.

Elle nota qu'il était plus grand que Mr. La mo - enfin, Trafalgar Law. Si cet homme était Eustass Kid alors M. Psychotique là-bas devait être Law. L'ironie d'un criminel notoire nommé Law* ne lui échappa guère.

« Eh bien, il semblerait effectivement. »

Elle avait pratiquement oublié que Law l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la réponse du rouquin. Ce dernier posa une main libre sur le bas de son dos et l'attira plus près, ce qui n'était pas vraiment physiquement possible à ce stade. La voix d'Eustass était beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle pouvait en ressentir les réverbérations à travers son corps en contact avec le sien.

« Eustass Kid, libère la femme! » L'homme qui parlait semblait être le responsable de la marine de Sabaody, à en juger par le décor supplémentaire sur la veste de son uniforme et l'horreur sur son visage qui reflétait son interprétation de la scène : une prise d'otage.

« Je répète ! » La masse de métal qui s'était accumulée dans les airs autour d'Eustass fut renvoyée vers les marines, bien que le magnétisme ne fût pas dissipé sur elle. Il la gardait là exprès, réalisa-t-elle avec une irritation croissante alors qu'il riait bruyamment.

« Oh, mais elle est venue à moi, vous l'avez vu, je ne peux rien y faire si je suis un aimant aussi attirant. » Souriant largement à sa propre blague, il reporta son attention sur la femme coincée contre lui quand elle commença à essayer de s'éloigner de son torse.

« Je suis curieux, jeune demoiselle, de savoir ce qui ... » Il glissa sa main libre sous son haut sans avertissement, sur son ventre et entre ses seins. « ... vous a tant attiré vers moi? » Il fredonnait humblement, gardant ses yeux sur les siens avec ce regard lubrique sur son visage.

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses être entrain de faire ?! T-ce n'est pas ton affaire! Enlève ta main, pervers ! » Elle agrippa son poignet et essaya de sortir sa main de dessous son haut tandis qu'elle sentait les doigts du pirate s'agripper au métal dense de la dague dissimulée entre ses seins dans son fourreau.

"Ooooooh, pas mal." Son sourire devint plus large d'approbation avant de rétracter sa main à son rythme, décidément lent. Ne sachant pas si ses éloges étaient dirigés vers le choix de son arme, l'emplacement créatif de sa dissimulation ou ses seins, elle choisit de lui faire une grimace en réponse, le visage énervant et lubrique du pirate trop proche du sien pour son propre confort. Ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire exactement cela, elle fut réduite au silence par le cri de colère d'une voix familière.

"Bordel ! Qu'est ce je t'ai dit par rapport au fait de te retrouver dans des embrouilles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Ce timing, pensa-t-elle avec consternation alors qu'elle se détournait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la poignée de fer d'Eustass - sans jeu de mots, pour regarder Zoro.

« Ah, Zoro, les gars! » Le regard de confusion qui était sur le visage de Luffy alors qu'il regardait l'étrange échange redevint un sourire tandis que Zoro, le reste de son équipage et ce qu'elle supposait être les coéquipiers des deux autres capitaines commençaient à sortir du bâtiment derrière elle.

Zoro la regardait avec des yeux assassins, enfin, elle pensait que c'était un regard assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Eustass. Voilà. Ce regard était celui d'un assassin ... Bien que, le regard que Sanji envoyait sur Eustass avait l'air d'être cent fois plus meurtrier.

Sentant l'attraction magnétique sur elle s'arrêter soudainement et la main d'Eustass lui laisser le bas du dos, elle fronça les sourcils une fois de plus avant de reculer de quelques pas, se demandant s'il l'avait libérée parce qu'il avait simplement fini ou si c'était parce qu'il pensait que c'était la chose la plus sage à faire compte tenu de l'intensité des regards de la mort dont il était maintenant le destinataire.

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres en la regardant... D'accord, il n'était définitivement pas intimidé par les promesses de mort, il en avait juste fini avec elle... pour le moment.

« Luffy, nous devons y aller avant que l'amiral n'arrive, pas le temps de s'amuser et de jouer, allons-y. » Elle tourna son attention vers Zoro avec horreur.

« Un amiral, vous-êtes sérieux?! » L'expression sévère sur le visage de l'épéiste répondit à sa question, elle s'approcha immédiatement de luffy avant de saisir son gilet de chaque côté pour le secouer violemment. « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ? »

"Rien de spécial, j'ai tapé un mec."

"Un dragon céleste." Corrigea Sanji, tirant la cigarette de sa bouche et expirant lentement.

Elle resta bouche bée devant le cuistot, ayant totalement perdu l'usage de la parole pendant un moment avant de fermer sa bouche et de libérer calmement le haut de Luffy. Elle lissa les plis qu'elle avait causées sur son vêtement, avant de saisir ses épaules et de le regarder dans les yeux, parlant doucement pour que les marines ne puissent pas l'entendre.

«Luffy, merci pour tout, et merci d'avoir pris soin de Zoro, j'espère entendre que vous allez bien et que vous foutez un bordel monstre quelque soit l'endroit où vous êtes, dans les journaux ... mais tu es complètement. Taré. » Elle aurait pu jurer voir son sourire s'élargir. «Je vais prendre congé maintenant et il semblerait que vous allez faire de même, je vais retourner au navire aussi vite que possible pour attraper mes affaires avant que vous ne mettiez les voiles pour que vous puissiez vous occuper des marines, d'accord ?" Décidant qu'elle reviendrait pour récupérer ses armes dans le tronc de l'arbre plus tard, quand le chaos serait tombé et que la côte serait dégagée, elle espérait que rien ne leur arriverait et qu'ils resteraient inaperçus pendant son absence.

"Ouais, pas de problème, prends soin de toi. Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que Zoro aimerait t'avoir dans l'équipage."

"I-Idiot, qu'est ce que tu dis !?" Ignorant l'emportement embarrassé de Zoro et gardant son attention sur Luffy, elle sut, sans le regarder, que le pauvre gars portait probablement son troisième blush de cet après-midi. Elle déplorait le fait qu'elle doive le quitter si tôt, elle avait prévu d'au moins doubler ce nombre avant la fin de la journée. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas aller dans ce parc d'attraction.

« Absolument pas. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant d'un air bon enfant avant de faire de même au reste de son équipage dans ce qu'ils savaient être un adieu subtil devant les marines. « Prêt pour le plan d'évacuation B? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur, fixant son regard sur Zoro.

« ...Oui bien sûr. » Il soupira lourdement, fermant les yeux et se grattant l'arrière de la tête, incapable de s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à propos de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, même si ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Je viendrai avec toi, sinon vous ferez quatre tours autour de l'archipel avant que la tête de mousse retrouve son chemin vers le navire. » Proposa Sanji.

« Oi, tu veux juste venir elle parce que tu es un pervers ...» Coupé brusquement quand Sanji passa à côté de lui, Zoro regarda le cuistot soulever la jeune femme et puis partir en courant.

« Dégagez le chemin, marines puant ou la belle-déesse-qui-a-déchiré-mon-âme-avec-sa-seule-présence mourra ! » Il chantait pratiquement en se frayant un chemin à travers les stupides marines pour sortir de la clairière.

« Abrutit ! Comment peuvent-ils te croire si tu le dit comme ça ?! » Zoro cria après lui.

"Attends, arrête toi, laisse la fille Jambe Noire !" Cria un marine alors qu'il le visait avec son fusil fraîchement récupéré.

Nayla cria de manière convaincante, fermant les yeux et donnant un coup de pied à Sanji. "Non, s'il vous plaît ne tirez pas! Vous me toucheriez ! Je ne veux pas mourir! S'il vous plaît ne tirez pas!" Le marine hésita puis baissa son arme mais lui et son équipe poursuivirent vaillamment ce qu'ils pensaient être une demoiselle en détresse.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la limite des arbres, Zoro, tirant ses épées, son aura menaçante pratiquement palpable dans l'air, les regardait. « Quoi ? Vous pensez que je ne vais pas trancher la fille, membre par membre, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à reculer? »

Il tenait une épée au-dessus des jambes de la dite demoiselle ballottée par Sanji. Elle cria au signal de la menace, en versant, effrayées quelques larmes de crocodile.

" Ordure !" Le marine hésita à poursuivre plus loin.

" Enfoiré !" Un autre cria en écho avant qu'il ne se stoppe aussi dans son avancée effrayé par l'expression malveillante peinte sur le visage de Zoro alors qu'il agrippait ses épées.

"Ils n'iront pas loin avant l'arrivée de l'amiral et ils ne partiront pas sans leur capitaine! Restez concentré sur Chapeau de paille !" Ordonna leur commandant.

"Mais la jeune fe-"

« Ils la relâcheront quand ils verront que nous ne les poursuivons pas, un otage est un excès de bagages pour eux et ne ça les aidera pas une fois que l'amiral arrivera. Reprenez vos positions! La priorité est de capturer les coupables qui ont attaqué les Nobles du Monde ! »

« O-Oui monsieur! » Ils se détournèrent à contrecœur pour tenter de maîtriser les trois capitaines pirates devant la salle des ventes aux enchères, l'un d'eux lui épargnant un dernier regard d'excuse avant de se replier pour suivre ses ordres.

« Non, ne me laissez pas, que quelqu'un me sauve! » Elle s'époumona par dessus l'épaule de Sanji, ses fausses larmes coulant à flot.

"Je-aouch!" Elle lança un regard noir à Zoro alors qu'il courait à ses côtés, les épées remontées.

« N'en fait pas trop non plus... »

Se moquant de lui d'un air hautain, elle se frotta le bras là où il l'avait pincée.

« Je peux aussi faire en sorte que ça sonne convaincant. Tu sais, ce pauvre marine qui a regardé en arrière, sa conscience est entrain de prendre le dessus, je parie qu'il sera toujours hanté par l'image de la pauvre femme qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver, emportée par des scélérats qui lui feront dieu sait quoi, se demandant ce qu'il adviendra de cette malheureuse beauté, se réveillant toutes les nuits quand son esprit torturé lui rejouera la scène encore et encore … Oh pauvre de lui ! »

Elle posa le dos de sa main contre son front d'une manière théâtrale, mais Zoro ne réagit pas ; il était déjà trop habitué à ses scènes de diva.

« Il sera seulement hanté par ta beauté Nayla-chwaaaan~ » Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, choisissant d'ignorer aussi les pitreries du cuistot.

« ... Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu te dire au revoir correctement, nous sortirons tes affaires du vaisseau et nous te laisserons dans un endroit plus sûr de la ville, nous devons partir tant que l'amiral n'est pas encore là. Si tu es toujours là quand l'île sera à nouveau sûre et que le bateau sera recouvert, alors nous verrons à propos de ce parc d'attractions, d'accord? » Il lui proposa tranquillement alors qu'ils courraient à travers les arbres vers le Sunny.

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que nous nous retrouverons un jour, alors, restez en sécurité et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu pour ne pas m'impliquer. » Elle sourit avec gratitude.

« Aucun problème. » Il répondit, en retour.

Sanji les regarda tous les deux avant de rouler ses propres yeux et de trancher verbalement. « Tch, ne dit plus jamais que je suis doux quand il s'agît de femmes, cervelle de gazon. »

« Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire, bâtard ?! »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! As-tu apprécié ton rendez-vous romantique cet après-midi Mr." Rien que tout les deux " ? Tu es carrément amoureux d'elle, qui aurait cru que tu étais un bâtard aussi mou. »

 _« Rougeur numéro quatre »_ elle compta intérieurement tandis qu'elle écoutait leur conversation.

«Tu n'as juste pas digéré le fait que nous ne voulions pas de toi ... Et chaque relation avec une femme n'est pas forcement une romance ! Nous sommes juste amis, stupide cuisinier en manque d'amour!

"Moi?! J-"

Détournant son attention un instant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sanji, elle observa la situation à la salle des ventes alors qu'elle s'éloignait à vue d'œil. Heureusement, les Marines n'étaient pas à leur poursuite et n'avaient pas vu leur faut plan de prise d'otage s'écrouler si vite et si - « C'EST TOI L'IMBECILE ! » ... bruyamment.

Luffy et le reste de son équipe étaient toujours en train de botter les fesses des soldats, Eustass et les siens commençaient à prendre congé et Law ... regardait droit dans sa direction. Il avait toujours l'air amusé, même si c'était probablement à cause du ridicule petit scénario qu'elle venait de faire. Il semblait qu'elle lui avait fourni beaucoup trop de divertissement aujourd'hui, tout cela à ses dépens. C'était ennuyant.

Elle aurait préféré que la première impression que Trafalgar Law aurait eu d'elle ne soit pas celle d'un lapin figé devant les phares d'une voiture, d'une imbécile incapable de rassembler assez de force pour ne pas être traîné sur un champ de bataille et d'une actrice zélée jouant le rôle d'une demoiselle en détresse. C'était encore plus agaçant.

Nayla était sûr qu'il quitterait l'archipel dès qu'il pourrait passer ces marines. Il était possible qu'il revienne quand les choses se seraient calmées si c'était ce que les chapeaux de paille avaient prévu de faire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de trouver un bateau pour partir aujourd'hui ou si elle devrait rester sur Sabaody et attendre dans l'espoir que l'équipage de Zoro revienne bientôt. La visite d'un amiral aurait un impact énorme sur ses options de voyage et dégagerait la plupart des bateaux à quais. Il y avait une chance qu'elle soit bloquée là pendant un certain temps sans les chapeaux de paille et avec une possibilité réelle d'une autre rencontre avec Trafalgar Law alors qu'elle serait désormais seule.

Cette seule pensée aurait dû être une pensée assez rationnelle et raisonnable pour l'empêcher de faire un geste aussi stupide. Elle se glorifiait de sa maturité relative, de son niveau de fermeté et de sa capacité à réfléchir avant d'agir. C'était ce qui l'avait aidée à survivre dans son travail pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à un simple et enfantin tirage de langue, quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu plaider comme taquineries inoffensives si elle avait eu le malheur de tomber à nouveau sur Law ... mais ça n'aurait simplement pas suffi à enlever ce petit air supérieur de son visage, comme son doigt d'honneur, qu'elle montrait par-dessus l'épaule de Sanji, avait réussi à faire.

Elle aurait aimé ne pas courir si vite. L'expression de choc sur le visage de Law était inestimable et disparaissait trop rapidement de sa vue à son goût. Nayla ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de sa gueule. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autre chose que ce sourire supérieur et paresseux sur son visage et c'était bon d'être celle qui profitait de ça.

Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps, son expression étant rapidement remplacée par un sourire sinistre. Même si elle essaya de se convaincre que même à cette distance, elle décelait une petite trace d'humour, elle put surtout confirmer, qu'il ne promettait rien de bon. Et c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

* * *

*Law est le mot anglais qui désigne la loi.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que j'essaierai de poster deux chapitres par semaine : le mercredi et le dimanche.

 _ **One Piece ainsi que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne sers que de traductrice !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: A merciful Death

Law avait légèrement espéré la revoir un jour, mais n'avait pas pensé que ça arriverait aussi rapidement.

Enlevant les outils stériles de leurs emballages, il les plaça soigneusement sur la surface du chariot à côté d'elle.

Il avait déjà pensé à de nombreuses et multiples façons de lui faire regretter son geste dès le moment où elle avait levé son majeur.

Re-lavant et re-gantant ses mains, il les claqua dans un bruit de latex satisfaisant.

Ce qu'il avait eu en tête avait varié de la railler de manière ludique en jouant de sa peur et de son attirance évidente pour lui, à lui enseigner carrément ce que signifiait avoir l'audace d'énerver un pirate notoire connu pour son sadisme et sa cruauté. Ne l'avait-elle pas vu démembrer et mutiler des dizaines de marines juste en face d'elle? Imbécile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage immobile. Même vide d'expression et tachée de sang séché, ses traits attirants étaient encore évidents. La courbe douce et délicate de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pulpeuse peintes d'un rouge foncé, ses pommettes saillantes, son petit nez, ses longs cils épais - même si le mascara qu'elle portait avait probablement beaucoup à voir avec ça, ses sourcils fins, une peau douce et lisse qui était dépourvue d'imperfection et une symétrie du visage presque parfaite. Toutes les caractéristiques standard de ce qui était considéré comme un visage beau et féminin ...

Peut-être s'était-elle sentie assez confiante pour croire - à tort, être à une distance sûre de lui et protégée dans un havre de paix entre les bras d'un chapeau de paille. Mais... Non. S'il avait voulu la poursuivre et la réprimander pour ses actions alors il aurait pu facilement le faire.

Law repositionna la lampe pour éclairer la zone sur laquelle il voulait se concentrer. Honnêtement, essayer délibérément d'énerver quelqu'un mondialement connu pour ses crimes monstrueux, il ne savait pas si ça relevait de la bravoure ou de la stupidité. Elle était chanceuse d'être tombée sur lui et qu'il ait été le seul à la trouver.

Ses «collègues» - faute de meilleur mot pour décrire les autres pirates qu'il refusait de reconnaître comme tels et qui étaient même plus aptes à porter l'étiquette de «rival» ... les atrocités qu'ils pourraient et feraient à une petite chose attrayante comme elle. Impensable.

À la pensée sombre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table sur laquelle elle était allongée. Elle était petite, ses jambes n'étaient pas longues mais elles étaient galbées, tannées et bronzées. Probablement le résultat d'une quelconque profession. Il avait remarqué les armes sur sa hanche la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et leur absence - probablement la courtoisie d'un Eustass Kid, la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Elle avait une morphologie en X ; Des hanches aux courbes généreuses et une petite taille ... En parlant de courbes, Law laissa ses yeux traîner sur son ventre plat, percé apparemment, pour laisser couler son regard sur sa poitrine. Franchement, pour une femme d'un si petit cadre, ceux-ci étaient volumineux. Très volumineux. Pour rester relativement poli.

Cependant, cette femme n'était pas unique, loin de là. Il y avait plein de belles femmes avec des corps incroyables - surtout sur Grand Line, et il n'était pas étranger à leur attention et à leurs flatteries.

Retournant son attention sur son travail, Law s'assit sur le tabouret entre la table d'examen et le chariot médical.

Law inclina la tête de la jeune femme pour la détourner de lui alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. En fait, il avait été légèrement tenté de passer encore plus près d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité et voir si les longs cheveux qui auraient glissé sur son avant-bras étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.C'était difficile à dire maintenant, à travers les gants et l'épais tapis de sang séché.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun exceptionnellement foncé, si foncé qu'il l'avait pris pour du noir de loin, avec un éclat rouge sous le soleil de l'après-midi. La teinte rouge, il s'en était rendu compte quand il s'était rapproché, avait été causée par les nombreux, très fins, reflets roux qui tachetaient sa chevelure. "Bepo."

"Oui capitaine ?" Ledit navigateur ferma la porte de la pièce, se précipitant vers lui après avoir fait sortir quelques curieux à l'extérieur.

"Tiens ça." Il indiqua à l'ours les cheveux qu'il tenait dans sa main. Docilement, il prit la mèche de la main de son capitaine et s'éloigna de la table où reposait la blessée.

Law avait été tenté de couper les cheveux autour de la blessure, mais compte tenu de la longueur de celle-ci, elle n'apprécierait probablement pas le temps qu'il faudrait pour faire repousser autant de cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rattrapent le reste de sa chevelure à la moitié de son dos. La grosse lacération sur son cuir chevelu était suffisamment accessible, et grâce à l'aide de Bepo, il serait capable de travailler comme ça. S'il lui coupait les cheveux maintenant, ce ne serait que pour profiter de sa réaction plus tard.

Se rappelant comment son tempérament s'était enflammé quand il l'avait laissé se vautrer sur Eustass au lieu de l'aider fit lever le coin de sa bouche en un petit sourire alors qu'il l'examinait.

La lacération était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu, le muscle sous-jacent était blessé mais rien de grave, une petite quantité de tissu sur les bords ne semblait pas viable, trop écrasée, il devait l'enlever. À part cela, une simple décontamination et quelques agrafes devraient être plus que suffisantes pour fermer la plaie. La partie la plus difficile de son traitement était déjà terminée.

Atteignant la surface du chariot, Law imbiba un coton d'antiseptique et commença à nettoyer les bords exemptés de débris.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider, il ne lui devait rien. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Ça avait été un caprice.

Trempant une nouvelle pelote de coton dans l'antiseptique, il commença à nettoyer le centre de la plaie vers l'extérieur, l'iode présent dans la solution peignant la couche de chair exposée d'une nouvelle couleur morbide.

Peut-être était-ce dû en partie à la gratitude légère mais malavisée qu'il avait ressenti à son égard. Si ses cris ne l'avaient pas averti, lui et son équipage du danger, alors ils auraient pu courir directement dans un autre Bartholomew Kuma. Ils n'étaient pas en état d'en combattre un troisième et l'équipage de kid étaient déjà partis dans une direction différente vers leur propre vaisseau. Pas qu'il ait eu besoin de leur aide pour défoncer les deux premiers de toute façon.

Elle avait crié le nom de l'épéiste : Zoro. Il y a peu de choses plus émotives que d'entendre les cris de quelqu'un qui croit être témoin de la mort d'un être cher. Quiconque les a déjà entendus sait que ce n'est pas un son facile à ignorer ou à oublier, encore moins quand on peut le comprendre. Peut-être que l'angoisse évidente dans sa voix avait été un autre acteur majeur dans sa décision de l'aider. Entendre ce niveau de douleur l'avait fait se demander quelle était la nature de sa relation avec le chasseur de primes. Ils devaient sans doute être proches.

La blessure et le cuir chevelu étant propre, il utilisa un petit scalpel pour enlever rapidement et habilement la petite zone de tissu d'une viabilité discutable.

Quand lui et son équipage avaient scrupuleusement regardé à travers les arbres vers la provenance du cri, il lui avait semblé que les chapeaux de paille étaient annihilés un à un. Ce troisième Kuma n'avait pas identifié la jeune femme comme une cible potentiel mais elle avait tenté d'intervenir pour aider les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, toujours sans son arme. Peut-être était-elle vraiment stupide, ou trop émotive.

Bien qu'il ait été difficile de s'en assurer à leur distance, elle semblait avoir une habileté surprenante au corps à corps, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas assez et qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de gagner. Qu'importe ce que Kuma avait fait aux autres pour les faire disparaître, il ne lui avait pas fait subir le même traitement et avait simplement choisi de la jeter à pleine puissance à travers les arbres. Lui et son équipage l'avaient regardée voler en arrière, les dépasser et claquer tête la première dans l'arbre qui avait arrêté son vol.

En tirant doucement les bords de sa blessure, Law agrafa soigneusement la chair. Il fallut douze point de suture pour fermer toute la longueur de la lacération : il mémorisa ce nombre pour pouvoir noter avec précision les soins apportés à la jeune femme dans ses notes médicales.

Law savait que le désir de son équipage de l'aider avait définitivement joué un rôle dans sa décision. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas exprimé, il était évident quand ils l'avait regardée s'effondrer près du tronc, qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien de laisser la demoiselle gravement blessée et inconsciente sur le sol d'un champ de bataille, à la merci de son entourage.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, bien qu'il ne soit pas exactement un homme chevaleresque lui-même, il ne raffolait pas de l'idée de la laisser là comme ça non plus. De plus, être capitaine, c'était gagner et conserver le respect de son équipage ... Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le considèrent comme un monstre froid et sans cœur. Il avait à peine réussi à réprimer son envie de rouler des yeux devant la joie et l'adoration totale pour lui qui avaient brillé dans leurs yeux quand il avait ordonné à Jean Bart de la ramener au sous-marin avec eux.

S'éloignant, Law inspecta son travail de manière critique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Sur le plan personnel, une partie de sa décision de l'aider avait simplement été le fait que, pas plus de quinze minutes auparavant, elle était encore pleine de vie et d'énergie ... Le souvenir d'elle lui faisant un doigt d'honneur avec ce sourire effronté fit lever le coin de sa bouche en un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret ... Et puis, la voir allongée sur le sol baignant dans une mare de sang... C'était juste une honte que sa fin soit aussi inutile alors qu'il était capable de la sauver.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sûr à 100 %. Même avec son aide et même avec l'Ope Ope no Mi à sa disposition, il n'y avait jamais aucune garantie en médecine. Les blessures à la tête avec perte de conscience étaient toujours très graves. Mais s'il pouvait garantir quelque chose: c'était le fait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie sans son intervention miséricordieuse.

Appliquant une quantité généreuse d'onguent antibiotique sur la cicatrice, il pressa un pansement stérile dessus, espérant que ça suffirait pour prévenir toute contamination et infection jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux puissent être lavés.

"Bepo." Ayant déjà compris ce qu'on voulait de lui, le navigateur leva doucement la tête de la blessée afin de la maintenir en place et de reposer sa tête en douceur une fois que son capitaine eut terminé.

"Capitaine?" Pingouin frappa à la porte, l'ouvrant légèrement et scrutant la pièce, attendant la permission d'entrer.  
Law lui fit signe de venir avant d'enlever ses gants et de les jeter dans la poubelle.

"Comment va-t-elle?" Son coéquipier demanda, se dirigeant lentement vers la table d'examen, comme si se rapprocher trop vite pouvait encore la blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il grimaça face à la quantité de sang toujours présente sur son visage. "Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main?"

"Une commotion cérébrale sévère, aggravée par un hématome épidurale, pas d'intervalle lucide et son GCS est abyssale. Pour faire simple, elle est essentiellement comateuse pour le moment et aura besoin d'être réévaluée au moins toutes les quinze minutes pour détecter le moindre signe de détérioration jusqu'à l'amélioration de sa GCS." Law le regarda, ennuyé, le blâmant silencieusement avec son regard. Il le considérait, lui ainsi que le reste de l'équipage, comme la cause première de la présence de cette femme à bord. Cette seule présence qui le dérangeait à une intervalle de quinze minutes. Tout ça à cause de leurs putains de regards de chiens battus. Et oui, il allait les blâmer pour ça.

Penguin tressaillit un peu sous le regard, sachant ce qu'il signifiait.

"Et non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Bepo est suffisant et j'ai déjà fini." L'ours était déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce pour dégager le contenu du chariot.  
" Bepo, nettoie-la un peu avant de la poser sur un lit." Law se leva et repoussa le tabouret sous la table, bloquant les roues.

" Oui Capitaine." Il répondit, en se débarrassant des outils usagés et en se déplaçant pour remplir l'une des grandes cuves en plastique avec de l'eau chaude.

" Laisse moi te donner un coup de main pendant que tu fais ça, Bepo." Law regarda Penguin se mettre au pied de la table d'examen à mi-distance et commencer à défaire les nombreuses boucles sur les bottes de la femme. Il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de les enlever à temps pour ne pas rentrer dans Eustass et comprit très bien pourquoi elle essayait de le faire en premier lieu.

"Pingouin, fais attention, je suis sûr qu'elle a-"

" Des lames cachées dans la semelle, Capitaine? Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte." Il désigna l'étui vide sur la cuisse de la femme. "Elle a l'air d'être le genre de fille à en planquer un bon nombre sur elle." Il sourit à Law, visiblement fier de son observation et de sa déduction perspicace, bien que Law fronça légèrement les sourcils pour sa prise de parole malvenue.

Penguin manipula avec précaution le côté du talon de la botte qu'il tenait, son sourire s'élargissant de satisfaction alors qu'une lame à l'aspect particulièrement pointu glissait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car il dut abandonner complètement la chaussure pour protéger sa paume de l'empalement par la seconde lame qui apparut à l'ancien emplacement de sa main. "Whoa, dangereux." Il tenait sa main presque blessée avec l'autre, lorgnant prudemment la chaussure comme si elle pouvait le mordre s'il détournait le regard.

Satisfait par ce qu'il considérait être un doux travail de karma, Law jeta un regard moqueur à Pengouin qui venait de perdre son air fier - comment osait-il l'interrompre ? Law soupira et se pencha pour agripper la cheville de la femme.

" Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre." Il frappa soigneusement et fermement le côté de la botte sur le bord de sa table d'examen, produisant la sortie instantanée d'au moins sept autres lames le long des bordures et au niveau des orteils. « _Cela ressemble un peu plus à la bonne quantité de métal qui l'aurait amenée à être attirée dans Eustass-ya comme ça_ », pensa-t-il en rabaissant soigneusement le pied de la jeune femme au bord de la table pour ne pas endommager les lames exposées.

Jetant un regard noir aux chaussures vicieuse et serrant toujours sa main de manière protectrice, Penguin se demanda à quoi ressemblerait une personne après s'être prise un coup de pied. Il regarda le visage de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours l'air aussi douce qu'il le pensait... n'est-ce pas?

Faisant rouler le chariot vers eux, la marmite d'eau chaude et les chiffons propres posés dessus, Bepo regarda la botte curieusement, remarquant pour lui même que si un porc épique devait avoir des épines métallique, il ressemblerait sûrement à ça.

"Penguin, Bepo sera occupé pendant un certain temps. Fait un tour au cockpit pour confirmer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes et pour t'assurer qu'ils sont au courant de l'endroit où il se trouve s'ils ont besoin de lui. Et je voudrais aussi que tu ailles aider Jean Bart à s'installer à son nouveau poste."

" Oui Capitaine." Et avec ça Penguin se retourna et quitta la pièce, lorgnant la chaussure qui avait failli lui prendre la main avec méfiance.

« Bepo, quand tu auras fini, demande à n'importe quelle personne ayant des bases en médecine de t'aider à l'emmener au lit avec l'équipement de surveillance approprié, je veux qu'il la garde en observation et m'informe de tout changement de son état, bon ou mauvais. Je veux que tu ailles te reposer, mais il faut que tu vérifies le cockpit une dernière fois avant. Je vais aller prendre une douche et de me reposer un peu moi-même. » Finissant ses ordres, Law étouffa un bâillement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence de sa part d'assigner à son seul membre d'équipage masculin non humain la tâche de nettoyer la femme. Même si cela signifiait avoir à laisser le post de navigateur vacant pendant un certain temps.

" Aye aye Captain mais euh ... je me demandais si ... vous pourriez m'aider ..." Il se sentait mal à l'aise de demander ce service. Il savait que son capitaine était fatigué après cette longue journée.

En s'interrompant, Law se retourna vers lui et remarqua le malaise évident de Bepo de par son ton et son langage corporel alors qu'il tripotait ses griffes devant lui. Un peu comme un humain pourrait se tourner les pouces dans l'insécurité.

"... je-je suis désolé."

"C'est bon Bepo." Il ne voulait pas le mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise et savait que la tâche demandée lui semblerait compliquée. Au moins, personne ne pouvait dire que Law n'avait pas essayé pas de préserver la vie privée de sa patiente.

Faisant marche arrière, il tira la couverture d'un lit de la pièce tandis que Bepo commençait à essuyer le visage de la femme. La regardant de nouveau alors qu'il approchait, Law décida que la plus grande partie du sang avait coulé sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine et son dos et n'atteignait pas le bas de son corps. Ils n'auraient donc pas besoin de la déshabiller en dessous de la taille pour le moment.

En posant la couverture à côté d'elle sur la table, il commença à décaler les bretelles de son débardeur noir sur ses épaules, glissant le matériau sur sa poitrine et son ventre. C'était la manière la plus facile d'enlever son haut sans le couper, rouvrir ses autres blessures ou se mettre en travers de Bepo qui nettoyait maintenant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

En soulevant légèrement ses hanches, Law réussit à faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes et sur ses bottes avec aisance. Jetant un coup d'œil à ces boucles et à ces lames, il décida que ce travail ennuyeux - peut-être dangereux,serait laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne s'occuperait absolument pas de ça.

Il regarda sa poitrine avec intérêt. Pas de cette façon ... évidemment... mais la fine lanière de cuir noir qui courait autour de son torse, juste sous les armatures de son soutien-gorge noir. Il tenta vaillamment d'ignorer le contenu retenu pas la fine dentelle. Du centre de la courroie s'étendait un fourreau qui montait entre ses seins. La taille juste suffisante pour s'adapter à un petit poignard et seul le bas de l'arme était visible, le reste était niché et dissimulé dans son décolleté. Il écarta doucement ses seins avec ses doigts pour attraper la lame.

"Euh ... Capitaine?" Bepo s'interrompit quand il vit Law séparer la poitrine de la femme avec un regard curieux sur son visage. Le pommeau de la dague était relié à une fine chaîne de métal qui formait un collier. Ce qu'il avait cru à tort être la longue chaîne décorative d'un collier de décolleté était en fait un composant de son soutient gorge qui gardait son arme cachée bien en place.

«Comme c'est intelligent. » Ses mains quittèrent ses seins, pour l'arrière de son cou pour défaire le bijou.

La retirant, il inspecta l'attelle qui pendait à ses doigts, la petite dague toujours dans son étuis. Bepo le regarda avec intérêt et repris sa tâche, comprenant silencieusement pourquoi son capitaine avait soudainement pris intérêt à molester la femme.

En déposant l'arme sur son débardeur souillé, Law pouvait sentir la chaleur agréable du métal à travers sa gaine de cuir. «Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi elle n'avait pas été capable de retirer sa poitrine d'Eustass-ya ... et ce qu'il cherchait à tâtonner. »

Retournant son attention vers elle, Law glissa les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras de la même manière que son haut, libérant chaque bras à tour de rôle avant de passer sous son dos et de le décrocher. Ramassant la couverture qu'il avait apportée, Law la posa sur sa poitrine, enleva son soutien-gorge en dessous du drap et le mit de côté avec son arme et ses vêtements. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit exposée inutilement, il pouvait ajuster la couverture au fur et à mesure des besoins.

En tirant une nouvelle paire de gants et en ramassant le chiffon extra propre qui était posé sur le bord de la bassine en plastique remplie d'eau, Law se mit à essuyer le sang séché sur son épaule.

Après avoir essuyé les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient répandues sur les os de son col et sur la poitrine, il fit signe à Bepo de l'aider à la tourner sur le ventre, drapant la couverture autour de son buste. La plus grande partie du sang avait coulé dans son dos.

Se tournant pour tremper le chiffon, Law fronça les sourcils à la saleté que l'eau avait accumulée après l'utilisation de quelque lingettes pour nettoyer son dos. Sur le point de suggérer à Bepo de remplir à nouveau le bac d'une eau propre, il le regarda quand l'ours hoqueta de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bepo?" Il suivit la ligne de vue de son compagnon jusqu'au bas du dos de la femme. Il y avait là un tatouage tribal de taille modérée, il l'avait déjà vu lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec elle. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil entre l'ourlet de son haut et la ceinture de sa jupe quand Eustass avait posé sa main là. Il n'en avait rien pensé, c'était un lieu commun et un style commun pour un tatouage, il n'y avait rien d'étrange ...

Law cligna des yeux pendant un moment, les fermant et les ouvrant fermement pour s'assurer qu'il voyait vraiment les lignes d'encre noires du tatouage, glisser lentement d'avant en arrière sous sa peau.

* * *

Quels mystères tournent autour de ce tatouage ? Je vous laisse y penser jusqu'à dimanche ! Merci d'avoir lu et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 6 ! Pour les deux prochaines semaines je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme car je rentre dans une période d'exams... _*tousse tousse - Coupe du monde tout ça tout ça, heum heum* ;)_

 **One Piece ainsi que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je suis la traductrice !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Tree surgeon

Si quelqu'un était capable de consommer autant d'alcool que Zoro et Nami combiné et qu'il arrivait à survivre pour raconter la gueule de bois qu'il avait pu avoir le lendemain, elle était sûre que son état n'en serait pas loin.

Sentant ses paupières s'ouvrir à la pensée de ses amis et sa poitrine se contracter de douleur, elle comprit pourquoi elle était, dans ce qui ressemblait, à un lit d'hôpital. Ce gros type bizarre qui semblait travailler pour le gouvernement ... Ce gros type bizarre avait fait quelque chose à Zoro. Quelque chose de si grave qu'il ne restait même pas une trace de lui. Elle essaya de ralentir sa respiration, il lui semblait qu'au moins deux de ses côtes étaient fracturées. Les sanglots n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle devait se calmer. Peut-être qu'il allait bien, elle n'avait vu aucune preuve de sa mort. S'ils avaient été tués, le gouvernement s'en vanterait dans les journaux. Il était juste ... parti ...

Déni allait devoir être son ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse savoir ce qui était arrivé aux Chapeau de Paille.

Au moins, elle avait survécu et quelqu'un avait eu la gentillesse de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ouvrant les yeux lentement, elle observa la pièce sans bouger et analysa l'équipement autour de son lit.

«C'est mauvais... Des canules nasales » - Elle recevait de l'oxygène et elle était sûre que sa tension était surveillée par la pression qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur son index droit. Un oxymètre, très probablement. Mais elle ne trouva pas la force pour relever sa tête et confirmer son hypothèse en regardant en bas du lit. Les fils qui se tendaient sous sa couverture - les cordes thoraciques... sa fréquence respiratoire et cardiaque étaient surveillées. Le bip rythmique dont elle prit lentement conscience confirma sa pensée. Le brassard serré et la pression intermittente autour de son bras gauche - sa tension artérielle était également surveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d'autre sans bouger et son mal de tête aveuglant ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux, et chercha à l'aveuglette un bouton d'analgésie, espérant qu'une infirmière lui en avait laissé un à portée de main. Quel que soit l'anti douleur qui traversait son IV, elle avait besoin d'une plus grande dose. Elle gémit de frustration incapable de trouver ni le bouton ni la force d'appeler une infirmière pour l'aider.

"Oh !" En entendant des bruits sur le côté, elle rouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de peine pour regarder vers la porte de la chambre où un docteur semblait se diriger vers elle. Il la regarda rapidement, se penchant au dessus d'elle. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, il la coupa.

«On dirait que tu es enfin réveillée, je vais courir chercher le docteur Mordacitas pour venir prendre soin de toi. » Il courut hors de la pièce avant même qu'elle ne ferme la bouche. Grognant encore de frustration, elle attendit patiemment que le docteur qu'il était partit chercher se présente, espérant que son comportement au chevet d'un patient serait un peu plus prévenant que le précédent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle entende plusieurs paires de pieds descendre lentement le couloir.

 _« J'ai tout mon temps »_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement, endurant le mal de tête agonisant et l'anxiété croissante dans sa poitrine de savoir la mort de ses amis comme une possibilité. Très rapidement, un vieil homme avec une certaine autorité rentra dans la pièce, les mains jointes derrière son dos, la regardant à travers ses lunettes à monture épaisse. Il était clair qu'il évaluait son état alors qu'il s'approchait de son lit avec le premier médecin, beaucoup plus jeune, à la remorque.

«Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée ... Vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant un jour et demi, votre état est resté instable pendant un moment également. » Il émit un petit rire alors qu'il sortait un stylo de la poche de son manteau blanc. Il releva rapidement sa paupière pour vérifier sa réponse pupillaire. Prise de sursaut, elle recula rapidement face à l'intrusion soudaine et malvenue.

"Est-ce que-" Sa voix était rauque et enrouée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parla à nouveau. "Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux Chapeaux de paille?" Demanda-t-elle, lui permettant de vérifier son autre pupille, maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

"... Vous avez perdu votre chapeau?" Demanda-t-il, confus par le fait que ce soit la première choses qu'elle cherche à savoir malgré les informations qu'il venait de lui donner sur son état. Si ses sourcils gris et touffus s'élevaient plus haut, elle était certaine qu'il pourrait les utiliser comme un perruque pour couvrir la zone chauve de sa tête qui brillait sous l'éclairage lumineux de l'hôpital.

« Oh non docteur, c'est le nom d'un équipage de pirates qui étaient sur l'île récemment, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont été la cause de la visite de l'amiral l'autre jour. » Le jeune médecin compléta d'une petite voix.

"Oooh, oh je vois, et bien, non de mademoiselle - ?"

"Nayla."

"Mlle Nayla, je crains ne pas pouvoir vous informer... Je ne suis pas au courant de l'actualité ... Il y a tellement de pirates qui passent ici et qui causent des problèmes que c'est un peu difficile de les suivre tous … Vous faites partie de leur équipage? "

"Y a-t-il eu des nouvelles à leur sujet depuis?" Elle adressa sa question au jeune docteur qui semblait plus au courant de ce qui se passait sur Sabaody, ignorant la question que lui avait adressé le vieil homme. Levant ses yeux noisette jusqu'au plafond, il caressa son menton pendant un moment avant de répondre.

"Non, pas que je sache, juste des informations sur les ennuis qu'ils ont causé avec un dragon céleste ou quelque chose comme ça, une histoire recyclée, rien de nouveau." Elle n'était pas sûre d'être soulagée ou attristée par cela.

"Attendez ... comment je suis arrivé ici?"

"Oh, un gentil garçon vous a amené hier matin, vous êtes actuellement dans l'hôpital général de Sabaody." Répondit l'aîné des deux alors qu'il décalait les couvertures du lit, échangeant son stylo-lampe contre le marteau miniature dans sa poche en s'approchant de ses pieds.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans l'une de ces robes de patients hideuses, mais un coup d'œil de côté lui permit de répondre rapidement à la question de savoir où ses vêtements étaient allés. Ils étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise à côté de son lit, son poignard posé sur le dessus. _«Je suppose qu'ils ont tant de cinglés avec des armes qui passent par cet hôpital qu'ils ne sont même pas déconcertés par ça. »_

"Le jeune homme a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé inconsciente parmi les arbres du bosquet, l'infirmière avait demandé son nom pour que tu puisses le trouver et le remercier si tu le voulais, mais il est juste parti à la hâte." Son front ridé se plissa profondément alors qu'il se concentrait sur les réflexes de sa cheville. "Cela n'a pas de sens cependant, vos blessures ne datent pas d'hier matin ... et que je sache, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu, les arbres ne pouvaient pas utiliser d'agrafeuses."

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune docteur pour lui demander du regard si le vieil homme était sénile. En réponse à son regard interrogateur, il pointa un index sur un point derrière sa tête. Mimant son action, elle fut surprise de sentir de petits morceaux de métal encastrés dans une ligne soignée le long de son cuir chevelu. «Alors, vous pensez que le gars m'a rafistolé avant de me déposer ici? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de clarifier ce que le médecin plus âgé impliquait.

"Ça, ou alors nous avons des arbres très talentueux ici sur Sabaody." Il murmura, replaçant la couverture sur ses jambes. Il hésita un moment avant de regarder son élève, comme s'il lui demandait verbalement son opinion sur quelque chose dont elle n'était pas tenue au courant. Il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse à toute question silencieuse. "Je ne sais pas comment le formuler..." commença le consultant en recommençant à tester son bras. "Mais, il semblerait que vous ayez subi une chirurgie au cerveau." Elle se raidit immédiatement, ruinant le réflexe qu'il essayait de provoquer et le faisant souffler.

"D-désolé." Dit-elle, essayant de détendre ses bras pour lui permettre de faire son travail. Assez difficile à faire quand on vient de vous annoncer que quelqu'un a creusé dans votre tête pendant que vous faisiez une sieste. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par : j'ai reçu une chirurgie au cerveau?" Sa voix n'était pas aussi neutre qu'elle l'aurait voulue à l'idée déconcertante.

"Eh bien, quand nous avons fait un scanner de la tête, il était clair que vous aviez subi une hémorragie intracrânienne, probablement assez importante pour provoquer une augmentation fatale de la pression dans votre crâne ... mais le vaisseau endommagé avait été réparé et le sang avait été évacué avant votre arrivée. "

"Est-ce que ... c'est pour ça que j'ai des agrafes?" Elle paniqua alors qu'elle touchait à nouveau le métal dans sa chair, utilisant le bras que le docteur ne testait pas actuellement.

« Ce mec devait être un charlatant ! Ce genre de chirurgie ne nécessite pas une incision aussi grande ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon cerveau? »

«Oh, non, cette cicatrice est la cause d'une simple lacération et ça a été très bien traité, tu n'as pas d'autres blessures à ton cuir chevelu ... c'est pourquoi j'ai hésité à aborder ça ...» Il la regarda solennellement avant de continuer. « Je ne sais pas comment expliquer le fait que tu as été opéré sans aucune incision."

Elle le dévisagea alors, ne sachant quoi faire de ce qu'il lui avait dit, se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle. Mais son visage restait sérieux. Il se passa un court moment avant qu'il ne soupire, remettant le marteau dans sa poche et laissant son cadet terminer le reste de l'examen à sa place.

"Des arbres vraiment très talentueux." Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Law était perturbée. Dans tout les sens du terme. Un sentiment désagréable lui serrait le ventre. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et ça le dérangeait.

Assis à son bureau, il jeta son chapeau à côté de lui et posa ses pieds sur la surface plane, croisant les jambes aux niveau des chevilles. Il se pencha en arrière, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête et soupira avec fatigue.

Il avait eu l'intention de jeter à la femme des soins médicaux miséricordieux et de l'éloigner de son sous-marin dès que la situation sur Sabaody le permettrait et il l'avait fait. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant comment Penguin et Shachi lui avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient la «garder» un peu plus longtemps, le suppliant pratiquement comme s'ils demandaient s'ils pouvaient garder un chat errant qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Les autres membres de son équipage présents le jour de l'incident de la vente aux enchères étaient sagement retournés au sous-marin pour attendre l'arrivée et les ordres de Law après que les nouvelles de l'approche imminente d'un amiral se soient répandues dans tout l'archipel. Ils avaient été en ville et avaient saisi un journal distribué par les News Coos dans l'après-midi, l'édition supplémentaire qui avait été envoyée en masse - annonçant l'exécution de Ace aux Poings Ardents. Tous les grands noms de la marine seraient à Marineford, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait maintenant la possibilité de reprendre ses activités sur Sabaody.

Il avait encore des stocks à remplir et des informations à déterrer avant de prendre sa décision par rapport au Nouveau Monde. La plupart d'entre eux étaient en attente jusqu'à ce que l'issue de la guerre inévitable soit révélée. Pour l'instant, son esprit était libre d'errer vers le phénomène étrange qu'il avait vu sur le dos de cette femme.

Law aurait cru qu'il délirait si Bepo n'avait pas été là pour lui confirmer ses vision. En examinant l'encre sous sa peau, il ne pouvait pas sentir ses mouvements quand il plaçait ses doigts dessus, il ne pouvait pas manipuler les lignes au toucher et il semblait n'y avoir aucun rythme ou motif régulier. Il avait même utilisé son Ope Ope no Mi pour enlever la partie de peau contenant le tatouage et la disséquer, alarmé de constater que non seulement les lignes «coulaient» horizontalement le long de sa peau, mais elles coulaient également en profondeur même si elles ne semblaient pas s'étendre au delà d'un rayon de 5 centimètres à partir du centre du tatouage ... Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant et honnêtement, l'examiner lui avait donné un sentiment d'inquiétude inexplicable .

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fine feuille de papier sur son bureau - le dossier médical temporaire de la femme alors qu'il la traitait, Law ouvrit les notes qu'il avait prises à propos de ce spectacle étrange. Incapable de parvenir à une conclusion logique quant à ce que Bepo et lui-même avaient vu, il avait replacé la chair dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et avait demandé à son premier compagnon de ne pas parler de ce dont ils avaient été témoin pour le moment. Le sentiment d'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté et bien qu'il avait voulu assigner le devoir d'observation à un autre médecin de bord, il a décida de le faire lui-même.

Ré-examinant fréquemment les lignes étranges et fluides de son tatouage. Elles se déplaçaient en courbes gracieuses et en boucles, indépendamment l'une de l'autre, s'étendant du centre vers l'extérieur avant de reculer, encore et encore. Cela lui rappelait le mouvements des vagues se dirigeant vers un rivage puis reculant en arrière. Aucune série de vagues frappant la côte n'étant identique.

Grâce à sa réévaluation fréquente de son état, il pu constater que, au fur et à mesure que sa GCS s'améliorait, le mouvement des lignes ralentissait, diminuait pour finalement s'arrêter complètement. Laissant derrière lui un tatouage de style tribal simple et statique. Pour une raison quelconque, le niveau de conscience de la jeune femme avait un lien étroit avec son tatouage. Incapable d'en faire une biopsie directe, il s'était contenté de prendre un morceau de peau autour de l'encre. Parfaitement normal. Quand il avait étudier son sang au microscope, il avait vu du sang normal, mis à part ces petites bulles noires qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Quand il avait soumis ses échantillons à plusieurs tests différents, espérant expliquer cette substance comme une sorte de toxine ou d'empoisonnement au métal provenant des pigments de son tatouage qui coulaient dans son sang, il ne trouvait que des résultats impossibles, illisibles et absurdes. S'il croyait les nombres automatisés et les graphiques qu'il entrevoyait maintenant, alors ce qu'il regardait était une substance noire non identifiable, qui ne se comportait pas comme un solide, un liquide ou un gaz, n'avait pas de masse, une charge inexistante et ne pouvait pas être séparé, filtré, coloré ou manipulé d'une quelconque façon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était là, noire et qu'elle provenait de cette étrange encre mouvante dans le bas de son dos.

Regardant pour la énième fois les rapports médicaux, Law espérait en vain que quelque chose de nouveau lui viendrait à l'esprit. Il avait soumis l'échantillon à ses machines plusieurs fois. Les résultats ne changeaient pas, chaque rapport imprimé pour chaque machine était exactement identique au premier. Quoi qu'il en soit, était-ce dangereux? Était-ce nuisible pour elle? Était-ce entrain de la tuer? En était-elle consciente? Était-ce contagieux? Il avait fait des tests sanguins sur lui-même, Bepo et Jean Bart par précaution pour s'assurer que cette substance noire n'était pas une sorte de contagion non identifiée mais rien ne transparaissait dans leur propre sang. Tout était normal ... Peut-être qu'elle souffrait vraiment d'une sorte de toxine ou d'accumulation de poison ... Il écrasa rapidement la sensation de sympathie qu'il ressentait pour elle alors que la pensée du Syndrome de l'Ambre traversait son esprit.

Honnêtement, il ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ça. Quoi que ce soit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou la blessure à la tête qu'il avait traitée ... mais c'est là que ses instincts le harcelaient. En plus d'être vraiment curieux de savoir ce que c'était, ses instincts lui disaient que c'était quelque chose d'important. Et ils n'avaient jamais tort. Chaque fois qu'il avait choisi de les ignorer dans le passé, il l'avait toujours regretté. Et à l'heure actuelle, ils lui criaient de ne pas ignorer ce qu'il avait vu sur le dos de cette femme.

Law avait espéré qu'une fois partie, il oublierait ce qu'il avait vu, mais c'était mal se connaître. Soupirant de résignation, il regarda l'horloge sur le mur, notant l'heure tardive avant de se lever à contrecœur de sa chaise, d'attraper son chapeau et son nodachi et de quitter ses quartiers.

Il traversa silencieusement les couloirs de son sous-marin, ne voulant pas particulièrement que son équipage sache où il allait et se dirigea vers le pont. La nuit était chaude mais l'air était rafraîchissant. Une brise fraîche et salée effleura son visage tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, rassurer de constater que c'était au tour de Bepo de veiller. L'ours le regarda avec curiosité tandis que Law marchait vers la passerelle qui les reliait au rivage.

"Vous allez quelque part, capitaine?" Son premier compagnon demanda.

"Je serai bientôt de retour, je vais juste passer un rapide coup de fil." Bepo ne manqua pas le sourire entendu sur le visage de son capitaine ni le ton révélateur de l'amusement sombre dans sa voix alors qu'il se glissait hors de vue dans la nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, car même si ça vous semble superflu, ça m'aide beaucoup à progresser et ça me motive à continuer!

A la semaine prochaine ( ou pas ;) !


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre 7, oui ça fais longtemps, mais le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit donc je devrais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme habituel de traduction. Merci pour vos reviews, mais je tiens quand même à re-préciser que la véritable auteure de A Brush with Death est Suteruben.

Bonne lecture !

 **One Piece ainsi que A Brush with Death ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis traductrice.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Glow-in-the-dark pacifiers

Ayant été réveillée en sursaut par un bruit sourd et par ce qui avait sonné comme un cri étouffé, elle gémit de douleur alors que son mouvement soudain et saccadé avait aggravé son mal de tête. Frottant tendrement son cuir chevelu, et ce quelle appelait avec amour, ses « agrafes de Frankenstein », elle écoutait attentivement tout autre bruit en dehors de sa chambre. N'entendant rien, elle se réinstalla dans son lit et tenta d'ignorer le martèlement de ses tempes, supposant qu'une des infirmières de nuit devait s'être cognée l'orteil ou truc dans le genre.

Soupirant avec fatigue, elle se rendormit quand on frappa à sa porte avec hâte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse verbalement autoriser la personne à entrer, la porte fut poussée et les lumières allumées.

Clignant des yeux face l'agression visuelle soudaine, elle regarda vers la porte pour trouver son infirmière qui respirait lourdement, la main toujours sur la poignée de porte. Jade, se rappela-t-elle, qui était apparemment l'infirmière de service d'hier matin quand elle avait été amenée. C'était un nom facile à retenir, étant donné que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient de la même couleur que son nom. Cependant, ils étaient en ce moment grand-ouverts, remplis de peur et de détresse, son visage pâle et dégoulinant de sueur, si on pouvait prendre comme indication les beaux cheveux noirs lissés sur son front et ses tempes. Nayla avait la boule au ventre, cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

"V-vous avez un visiteur." La voix de l'infirmière était fragile.

 _« Ça ne peut vraiment pas être bon. »_ Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur en face de son lit pour vérifier que oui, c'était le milieu de la nuit ; elle regarda la femme avec méfiance, confuse. _« Attends, c'est peut-être l'un des chapeaux de paille ! Peut-être qu'ils vont bien, ont découvert où j'étais et n'avait pas accepter un '' non '' comme réponse quand on leur avait dit que les heures de visite étaient terminées ! Cela ressemble à quelque chose qu'ils feraient, Zoro peut être vraiment effrayant quand il le veut. »_ Son appréhension avait soudainement été remplacée par de l'espoir, son cœur s'était pratiquement arrêter à cette pensée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle entendit la douce pression des chaussures sur le carrelage à l'extérieur de sa porte ouverte.

Regardant en direction du son avec impatience alors qu'une chaussure noire et pointue apparaissait autour du cadre de la porte, sa pensée initiale, de l'appartenance éventuelle de cette dernière à Sanji, fut étouffée dès qu'elle réalisa que c'était une botte surplombée d'un pantalon tacheté qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu ... Alors qu'une prise de conscience la frappait, elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, l'action provoquant une horrible augmentation de ses maux de tête et une vague de nausée dont elle ne savait pas l'origine, entre la commotion ou la situation qu'elle espérait gravement avoir mal comprise.

Son alarme s'intensifia quand la personne se tourna vers sa porte ouverte, un éclair de jaune et de noir alors qu'elle regardait un visage souriant qui semblait se moquer d'elle avec un mépris joyeux. N'ayant pas besoin de lever les yeux, elle se tourna vers Jade avec horreur pour trouver l'infirmière sortant de la pièce terrifiée, gardant ses yeux sur le dos du grand homme menaçant qui lui, à contrario, entrait dans la pièce.

"J-Jade!" Elle cria, incapable de trouver un moyen de formuler sa suite: _« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, ce n'est pas un ami à moi, c'est un psychopathe que j'ai énervé mais - Oh, attends même si je te demandais de rester et de m'aider, tu ne serais pas en mesure de le faire, mais s'il te plaît, va trouver quelqu'un qui le peut ! »_ D'une manière plus subtile, qui ne rendrait pas l'infirmière aussi terrifiée par l'homme qu'elle l'était elle même, bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre.

L'infirmière se retourna vers Nayla, la culpabilité étant écrite en grosse lettre sur son visage alors qu'elle continuait à sortir de la pièce et à pénétrer dans le couloir, sans rien dire. Nayla, au lieu de cela, retourna lentement son regard sur Law, à temps pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir son visage alors qu'il prononçait trois mots qui firent chuter son coeur, si lourdement à travers ses tripes qu'elle était sûre d'avoir fait un trou dans son lit, le sol de l'hôpital et toutes les couches de la croûte terrestre.

"Ferme la porte." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière Jade, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas se conformer à la demande de l'homme.

La femme tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte et commença à la fermer. Donna un dernier regard à Nayla qui était un mélange d'excuses et une demande de pardon et de compréhension. « _N'y compte pas »_ Nayla lui lança un regard noir à travers l'écart qui se rétrécissait lentement entre le bord de la porte et la chambranle de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme complètement avec un cliquetis qui résonna dans les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital.

La colère s'apaisant alors que son attention était ramenée à l'homme qui se dressait à quelques mètres du bord de son lit par le froissement de ses vêtements, ses complots de vengeance furent rapidement remplacés par une anxiété écrasante.

Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir été branchée à un équipement de surveillance cardiaque car elle était à peu près sûre que son cœur allait lâcher que ce soit à cause de la peur ou d'une attaque de l'homme devant elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle espérait que l'alarme serait bruyante, elle espérait que c'était un hôpital ringard et dramatique qui annonçait son code bleu sur un système d'interphone très bruyant et qu'un grand nombre de personnes se précipiteraient dans cette pièce pour l'aider. Elle avait vu de quoi cet homme était capable. Personne ne pourrait la sauver. Même un bataillon de marines avec des canons de mortier n'empêcherait pas cet homme de faire ce qu'il voudrait d'elle. Elle l'avait vu à l'action. Il était incroyablement dangereux.

 _Comment l'avait il trouvé? Comment était-il entré dans cet hôpital? Comment avait-il trouvé sa chambre?_ En regardant nerveusement le gros nodachi sur son épaule droite, elle réalisa rapidement que c'était probablement la réponse à ses deux dernières questions.

Passant de son arme à son visage, elle remarqua l'expression totalement neutre et analytique qu'il posait sur elle alors qu'il la regardait. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était encore plus glaçant que son sourire sadique habituel.

Bon sang, elle allait vraiment mourir cette fois. Est-ce que ce médiocre doigt en valait vraiment la peine? ... Elle détestait son esprit qui avait immédiatement répondu « Oui ! » et ferma les yeux en attendant l'inévitable, respirant le plus profondément possible que le permettaient ses côtes blessées. Elle n'était pas capable de se défendre dans son état actuel et personne ne pouvait la sauver, elle était complètement à la merci de Trafalgar Law.

Après un long moment de souffrance dans sa propre respiration laborieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation, s'attendant à moitié à trouver la lame de son épée se balançant vers sa gorge ou son visage soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien, comme dans un film d'horreur. Mais il se tenait calmement au même endroit où il avait été quand elle avait fermé les yeux, sauf que son regard était posé sur l'électrocardiogramme, derrière elle. _Quand s'était-elle pressée contre les barreaux de son lit?_

Hésitant à le quitter des yeux (ce qui ne changerait rien si elle les gardait sur lui), elle suivit son regard, n'entendant plus que les bips sonores et frénétiques provenant de l'écran, surveillant ses signes vitaux. _Merde, son rythme cardiaque était à plus de 150 battements par minute._

" Allonge-toi." En tournant la tête pour lui faire face alors qu'il parlait, elle regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'une autre vague de nausée suivit l'augmentation soudaine de ses maux de tête. Se tenant la tête avec sa main et concentrant sa vision sur le poing qu'elle utilisait pour serrer fermement la couverture sur ses genoux, elle essaya de combattre la soudaine envie de vomir.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher du lit mais n'avait nulle part où se retirer ; elle était déjà pressée contre les barreaux autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le regarda poser son nodachi contre le pied de son lit, notant que l'arme était soigneusement placée à portée de sa main mais pas de la sienne.

"Je n'aime pas devoir me répéter, allonge toi et détend toi." Dit-il doucement, plaçant ses avant-bras tatoués sur la rambarde du lit le plus proche de lui, en s'appuyant dessus alors qu'il la regardait dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Elle trouva cela très difficile à réaliser. Un pirate tout aussi terrifiant que beau et sûrement instable était inexplicablement seul avec elle dans sa chambre d'hôpital en pleine nuit, portant une épée de sa taille, lui disant de se coucher dans son lit et de se détendre. Dans son esprit, cela ressemblait à un prédateur qui demandait à sa proie de se coucher sur le dos et de lui exposer son ventre vulnérable.

Soupirant, Law - dans une lenteur calculée pour ne pas l'effrayer - enroula sa main autour du poignet qui tenait douloureusement la tête de la jeune femme. L'éloignant de son visage et le posant sur ses genoux, il agrippa lentement ses épaules, la poussa doucement mais fermement vers le bas pour l'allonger. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir tendance à rougir parce que, malgré sa peur actuelle, ses joues auraient pu la trahir au contact de ses grandes mains chaudes, la pressant contre son matelas.

"Je suppose que tu as besoin d'un taux de morphine plus élevé." Marmonna-t-il plus à lui qu'à elle. Atteignant le pied de l'IV près de la tête de son lit, il ouvrit son couvercle transparent et appuya sur quelques touches de la petite interface électronique. Faisant une pause dans ce qu'il faisait, il leva les yeux vers l'électrocardiogramme quand il émit un bip violent pour l'avertir d'une autre poussée spectaculaire de son pouls. La regardant dans le lit, il découvrit qu'elle regardait sa main sur l'interface avec de grands yeux et une expression sinistre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu alors, devinant sa pensée.

"Si je voulais te tuer, t'envoyer dans un gouffre sans douleur avec une surdose de morphine ne serait pas mon premier choix." Elle eu du mal à se détendre quand elle vit le sourire démoniaque peint sur ses lèvres.

Law finit de régler l'appareil avant de revenir à sa position, et de se pencher sur la balustrade de son lit, ses lèvres tirant toujours un sourire diabolique en parlant.

"Ton mal de tête va diminuer mais tu vas aussi commencer à te sentir plus fatiguée. Je suppose qu'ils ont maintenu le taux de perfusion un peu bas car ils voulaient être sûrs que ta perte de conscience était due à ta blessure à la tête et non de la sédation. Dommage qu'ils aient oublié de le rehausser pour toi une fois que tu t'es réveillée. " Il marmonna ces mots avec un dégoût évident en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, semblant tout comprendre avec un calcul rapide.

Sentant la vague de fatigue la frapper comme il l'avait prédit, elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait soudainement des centaines de questions à lui poser mais ne semblait pas trouver l'énergie pour parler, ayant été épuisée dès son réveil, s'étant surmenée dans sa panique à l'apparition soudaine du pirate, et ayant maintenant plus d'opioïdes dans son système.

Il semblait cependant lire dans ses pensées. "Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions, mais tu vas bientôt t'endormir et tu ne pourra probablement pas te rappeler de ce que je vais te dire maintenant lorsque tu te réveillera. "

Se sentant légèrement plus rassurée que sa mort ne soit pas imminente, elle se détendit un peu, s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans son matelas, ses yeux se battant pour rester en contact avec ceux du pirate alors que ces derniers lui retournaient leur attention. Law avait déjà, par inadvertance, mémorisé que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre et profond - un indigo encore plus sombre sur les bords de son iris et de nombreux éclats de saphir autour de la pupille. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu d'autre choix que de remarquer cela à cause du grand nombre de fois où il avait eu besoin de vérifier ses pupilles pendant ses soins.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Sa voix semblait fatiguée, même à ses propres oreilles.

"J'ai quelques questions, en fait." Marmonna-t-il, mécontent de la façon dont il risquait de ne pas en tirer autant qu'il le souhaitait maintenant qu'il lui avait, gentiment, stupidement, donné une quantité plus appropriée d'antidouleurs.

"... Vous n'avez pas de cheveux roux." Relevant un sourcil, à sa déclaration particulièrement évidente, il se demanda s'il avait exagéré, vérifiant le débit de perfusion qu'il avait saisi sur l'interface du pied d'IV avant de la regarder, légèrement perplexe.

"Non, effectivement."

"Hmm, cette infirmière m'a dit que j'avais été sauvé par un gars aux cheveux rouges. Au début, je pensais que le pirate tête de tomate m'avait sauvé ..." Il faillit rire quand il réalisa qu'elle parlait d'Eustass mais le réprima et la laissa continuer. "... mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il serait assez intelligent pour faire une opération du cerveau ... Est-ce que c'est vous?" Le regardant directement dans les yeux alors qu'elle le questionnait, elle essaya de lire sa réaction mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, même s'il y eu une légère pause avant qu'il reprenne d'un ton soigneusement nivelé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?" Nayla jeta un coup d'œil aux journaux posés sur son chevet, elle avait demandé des copies du jour où elle avait été blessée, cherchant des informations sur Zoro et son équipage. Le jeune médecin avait eu raison; toute nouvelle à leur sujet ne constituait que des informations et des détails mis à jour sur la même histoire de maison de vente aux enchères. La prime de Trafalgar Law avait augmentée à plusieurs reprises par rapport à l'incident dont il aurait été le complice.

"Apparemment, tu es un médecin, le" chirurgien de la mort "et j'ai vu la capacité étrange que tu utilisais sur ces marines ... La seule chose qui ne va pas est l'histoire du rouquin." Il ne lui donna aucune réponse, la regarda simplement avec une expression illisible et neutre, comme dans ses pensées. Concluant qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, elle parla à nouveau.

"Hey ... tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux Chapeaux de Paille?" Law avait combattu aux côtés de Luffy devant cette maison de vente aux enchères ; peut-être se connaissaient-ils après tout, peut-être s'étaient-ils contactés depuis l'incident ? Peut-être que Law avait entendu quelque chose à leur sujet ?

Il avait l'air de vouloir choisir les bons mots avant de répondre. "Nous étions là, nous avons vu ce que vous avez fait, comment ils ont disparu." Il commença lentement. "On raconte que Bartholomew Kuma aurait une capacité étrange et je ne crois pas que les Marines se tairaient s'ils avaient réussi à éliminer l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ... Rien n'est confirmé, le temps le dira."

Ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle à entendre mais cela aurait pu être pire, ils n'avaient pas été confirmés morts et pour l'instant cela lui suffisait. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre son combat épique avec ses paupières extrêmement lourdes et commençait à lui reprocher en partie le ton apaisant de sa voix. Il avait subtilement affirmé ses soupçons, divulguant au moins qu'il avait été assez proche au moment de sa blessure pour être celui qui l'avait aidé.

Réalisant qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour répondre à toutes ses questions et qu'elle babillait («Merci morphine», ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement), elle se recentra sur lui avec la ferme volonté de rester éveillée. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?"

Law la regarda avec surprise, constatant que malgré sa fatigue évidente, elle se battait pour rester vigilante. Il pensa à toutes les choses qu'il voulait savoir sur la bizarrerie dans son dos, comment formuler ses questions, devait-il lui dire tout ce qu'il avait pu observer, que faire s'il sentait que ses réponses étaient malhonnêtes. ... mais elle était simplement encore trop faible et maintenant, trop fatiguée pour lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait.

Il opta pour quelque chose de plus simple à la place. "Quel est ton nom?"

Ne croyant pas une seconde qu'il l'avait congédiée avant son réveil, laissée à l'hôpital pendant près de deux jours puis, décidé d'entrer de force dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit pour lui demander son nom, elle réalisa ce qu'il avait pu voir alors qu'elle était inconsciente, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre sa question à sa juste valeur pour le moment.

" Nayla."

Il y eut un silence étrangement confortable alors que chacun réfléchissait à ses propres pensées, se regardant. Elle l'observa ouvertement, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait été aussi longtemps, proche de lui. Il était indéniablement attirant, même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé de lui qu'il puisse être médecin, encore moins chirurgien. Il correspondait parfaitement au dicton « on ne peut pas juger un livre à sa couverture ».

La combinaison de ses expressions faciales sournoises, des cernes sous ses yeux, de ses vêtements colorés, de son chapeau flou, de ses piercings et de ses tatouages, lui rappelait davantage un trafiquant de drogue. Le genre de type qui traîne à l'arrière des clubs pour vendre de l'ecstasy ; il lui manquait juste le collier de sucette fluorescent pour parfaire son ensemble. Elle essaya de ne pas rire à la pensée du pirate, se promenant dans une ruelle à l'extérieur d'un club de strip-tease, mais ne put retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa à cette idée ... la morphine était assurément un bonne chose.

Il leva un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter. C'était ce gloussement qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu, le jour où elle avait ri avec l'épéiste du l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Il y avait un beau son carillon, léger, sincère, innocent, qui perçait dans sa voix mais si on écoutait assez attentivement, il y avait aussi une trace d'inconscience. Son rire avait facilement été porté jusqu'à lui par la douce brise de l'après-midi ; C'était un son plaisant ... Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle riait maintenant. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'interface de l'IV, vérifiant un troisième fois le débit de perfusion qu'il lui avait fixé.

Il devenait difficile de ne pas s'endormir et bien que la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disait que s'endormir seule dans une pièce avec un pirate qui avait ''cruel'' et ''sadique'' comme description sur sa prime, à coté de soi, était une idée terrible, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer complètement les yeux.

Elle ressentit le besoin de lui dire quelque chose avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Elle eu une envie soudaine de s'excuser auprès de lui pour lui avoir fait un doigt, elle se sentit mal que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait faite avant qu'il ne lui sauve la vie, mais rapidement, elle considéra que son impolitesse avait été à ex-aequo avec celle du pirate ce jour-là. Au lieu de cela, elle murmura simplement : " Merci ".

Un peu surpris par l'expression de sa gratitude, il observa le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et le rythme lent de sa respiration, prenant un moment pour répondre. "... Tu dois tes remerciements à mon équipage, c'est à cause d'eux que je ne t'ai pas laissé derrière." C'était un mensonge partiel mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela, heureusement, il pouvait cette fois-ci blâmer les autres pour leur geste amical. Elle restait une étrangère pour lui, il avait toujours sa fierté et sa réputation de pirate effroyable et impitoyable à entretenir.

Atteignant son nodachi, il commença à partir mais se tourna vers elle quand il entendit un autre petit rire. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais son sourire était plus large. C'était comme si elle lui disait: "Je ne te crois pas".

Law plissa les yeux avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas, espérant que c'était juste dû à sa paranoïa ou sa sympathie pour la morphine.

* * *

Le chapitre 8 arrive bientôt, je veux juste commencer à traduire le chapitre 9 pour avoir un peu d'avance ( c'est quand même les vacances ;). Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 9. Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez cette fanfiction autant que moi. Je vous laisse à notre cher Law. ;)

 **One Piece ainsi que A Brush with death ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis traductrice.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Against doctor's orders 

Repartant par le couloir peint d'un blanc cassé fade, Law appuya ses doigts contre le fourreau de son nodachi. Cette femme avait déduit qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvée ; peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi stupide qu'il croyait.

Cependant, il n'avait pas obtenu les réponses qu'il souhaitait, et ne comprenait toujours pas le tatouage étrange et la substance dans son sang qui l'avait poussés à se rendre à l'hôpital. Devait-il revenir une autre fois pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait ? Devait-il simplement l'oublier complètement? Il le devait probablement ... Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Alors que le poste des infirmières apparaissait, il se demanda si l'un des médecins travaillant ici avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos des résultats de ses tests. L'infirmière qu'il avait rencontré, Jade, était apparemment penchée sur la surface du bureau, dos à lui. Même sous cet angle, il pouvait voir qu'elle mordait ses lèvres avec inquiétude, observant le Den Den Mushi devant elle et saisissant fermement le bord du bois blanc et lisse.

Law fronça les sourcils ; il s'était pourtant parfaitement bien fait comprendre. Il lui avait spécifiquement ordonné de ne pas contacter la Marine - ou quiconque d'ailleurs - et de garder sa visite ici pour elle-même. Plissant les yeux, il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et posa doucement son nodachi sur le sol, adossé au flanc de la table.

Elle semblait avoir un monologue interne passionné. Perdue dans ses pensées et toujours inconsciente de son retour, fixant attentivement le petit escargot qui dormait devant elle. S'il devait deviner, elle avait probablement une lutte intérieure entre sa conscience qui lui disait de prendre la bonne décision pour sa patiente et d'appeler à l'aide et son désir égoïste qui lui disait de se conformer aux souhaits du pirate pour sa propre survie.

Sentant sa présence seulement quand il fut à quelques centimètres de son dos, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et poussa un cri effrayé, rapidement étouffé par le brun qui serra sa main tatouée sur sa bouche. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se trouvait obligé de faire subir ça à l'infirmière depuis son arrivée dans cet hôpital, même s'il avait anticipé le besoin de le faire cette fois-ci. L'infirmière effrayée reprit sa prise sur le bord du bureau derrière elle et ferma les yeux de peur, respirant lourdement par le nez, l'air chaud réchauffant les doigts qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres.

"Voyons voir, je croyais avoir dit qu'il serait très peu professionnel de votre part d'être si bruyante et de réveiller vos patients. Il est très tard, vous savez, pensez à leur bien-être." Il se moquait d'elle, une touche sinistre à son sourire narquois, ses yeux percevant la terreur qui brillait dans ceux de la pauvre jeune femme alors qu'ils se rouvraient péniblement, ayant comme premier aperçut l'amusement malsain qui dansait dans les orbes métalliques du pirate.

Law la serra fermement contre le bureau avec son propre corps, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'il passait son bras libre autour de sa taille. L'action l'a fit cesser de respirer complètement, ses yeux s'élargirent et une peur évidente fut lisible sur son visage. Il y goûta cruellement pendant un moment avant de retirer lentement son bras pour révéler le Den Den Mushi dans sa main.

"Où gardez-vous les dossiers des patients pour cette salle?" Il la tint en place mais enleva la main de sa bouche pour la laisser répondre. Incapable de retrouver l'usage de la parole, et pointa du doigt le petit chariot rangé sous la surface du poste des infirmières de l'autre côté.

S'éloignant d'elle, Law se baissa pour le tirer et commença à feuilleter rapidement les fichiers étiquetés utilisant ses nouvelles informations sur le nom de la propriétaire du tatouage pour trouver le dossier qu'il voulait. L'observant curieusement en le retirant, il remarqua le «Jane Doe» gratté à la hâte et remplacée par «Nayla -» sur l'étiquette. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils lui avaient donné un nom invraisemblablement morbide qui piquait sa curiosité, après tout, elle était toujours inconsciente quand ils l'avaient reçue. C'était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas donné aux médecins de l'hôpital son nom de famille ; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Coinçant le dossier sous son bras, Law récupéra son nodachi et se tourna pour partir, jouant avec le petit escargot endormi - et volé - de sa main libre. Il n'épargna pas un autre regard à l'infirmière effrayée alors qu'il sortait du poste des infirmiers mais s'arrêta en repérant les pieds qui dépassaient de l'autre côté... il avait oublié ça.

Se retournant pour regarder l'infirmière qui semblait avoir gelé sur place depuis son arrivée, il parla. "Je serais moins préoccupé d'appeler les Marines et plus soucieux de l'état de ce gars." Il utilisa le pouce de sa main toujours serré contre le Den Den Mushi pour montrer le garde de sécurité qu'il avait frappé avec son nodachi lorsque l'homme avait essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle.

Comme si elle sortait de son étourdissement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme inconscient par terre ; elle semblait aussi l'avoir oublié...

"Appelez un médecin. Les blessures à la tête avec perte de conscience sont toujours très graves." Tirant un dernier sourire, il passa les doubles portes ouvertes de la salle et descendit le couloir principal de l'hôpital, se demandant combien de temps il allait falloir attendre pour que les trois autres gardes de sécurité qu'il avait mis hors jeu soient découvert.

* * *

C'était un décision stupide, elle le savait, mais elle était restée ici déjà beaucoup trop longtemps et elle n'était pas folle de joie à l'idée que Trafalgar Law sache exactement où la trouver. Nayla pouvait jurer que son poignet picotait encore là où sa main avait touché sa peau nue et bordel ce que ça avait pu être bon.

En se réveillant, elle avait espéré que tout ce dont elle se souvenait de la nuit dernière avait été un rêve bizarre provoqué par la morphine, mais avait été mortifiée de constater que le personnel du matin était visiblement ébranlé par la nuit précédente.

"S'il vous plaît reconsidérez votre décision, vous vous êtes réveillée seulement hier !" Le jeune médecin qui travaillait pour son consultant plaidait pour qu'elle reste se reposer encore quelques jours, ses yeux noisette l'observant alors qu'elle attrapait ses bottes.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Law l'avait vue fatiguée et droguée comme ça... si embarrassant. S'asseyant sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures, elle envoya un regard meurtrier sur l'appareil IV déconnecté près d'elle. « _Assis là, avec un air innocent, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait !_ » Elle siffla ces mots à l'encontre de la machine dans sa tête, avant de se retourner pour répondre au médecin.

"Êtes-vous sérieux? Votre infirmière laisse un psychopathe rentrer dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit et vous voulez que je reste ici ?! "

En parlant de choses embarrassantes… c'était peut-être encore pire que de parler à moitié endormie avec de la morphine dans le sang . S'il l'avait vraiment soignée avant ... l'avait-il vue nue? En tirant sur son haut, elle remarqua qu'il était fraîchement lavé. Le parfum d'un détergent inconnu était toujours fortement attaché au tissu et elle était presque certaine que les hôpitaux n'étaient pas assez sympas pour faire la lessive personnelle de chaque patient. Au début, Nayla n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle portait, mais maintenant elle était obligée de se poser la question... Est-ce que Law l'avait déshabillée, avait lavé ses vêtements et l'avait rhabillée ou ...? _"Oh mon dieu, je ne veux même pas savoir."_

"Je ... Nous -... Vous devez comprendre que l'infirmière a été placée dans une position très dangereuse, il l'a menacée!"

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait." Elle le regarda méchamment, assise sur le bord de son lit sur sa literie froissée alors qu'elle se penchait et commençait la tâche fastidieuse consistant à boucler et refermer ses chaussures. Le docteur tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il parlait à nouveau, probablement un peu gêné par la vue gracieuse de son haut qu'elle lui offrait alors qu'elle se penchait - non pas qu'elle s'en souciait.

"Écoutez, nous allons vous déplacer dans une autre pièce, dans une autre salle, nous renforçons même la sécurité." Elle pouffa à cela. "Nous organiserons même votre transfert dans un autre hôpital si vous le souhaitez, mais s'il-vous-plaît, vous avez subi une grave commotion cérébrale, le fait de vous laisser sans soins maintenant n'est pas sage!" Il essaya de la raisonner.

"Vous avez terminé tous mes tests neurologiques hier, n'est-ce pas? Tout va bien. Pas de lésions cérébrales, pas de troubles cognitifs, vous l'avez dit vous-même."

Etant à deux doigts de rétorquer que sa décision de refuser des soins _était_ une déficience cognitive, il repoussa le besoin de le dire et réussit à rester professionnel. "Vous devez toujours faire ces tests régulièrement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétablie, des lésions cérébrales peuvent survenir plusieurs jours après un traumatisme crânien ... De plus, vous avez toujours des agrafes dans votre cuir chevelu."

"Je peux aller à n'importe quelle salle d'urgence ou clinique, à n'importe quel moment pour les faire enlever. Elles ne devraient pas rester plus de sept jours, n'est-ce pas ? " Jetant un coup d'œil à la page ouverte de l'un des journaux sur son chevet, elle lut la première ligne de l'article qui indiquait la date de l'incident de la vente aux enchères et nota que ses agrafes devraient sortir au plus tard dans deux jours.

Il soupira à son entêtement alors qu'elle se tenait debout, complètement habillée et prête à partir. Ignorant cela, Nayla jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sourire de Trafalgar Law présent sur la page du journal avant de parler à nouveau à l'homme frustré.

"Donnez moi le formulaire pour que je puisse partir d'ici." Tendant sa main pour le formulaire d'auto-décharge qu'il tenait, elle attendit patiemment alors qu'il lui donnait en hésitant, le formulaire ainsi qu'un stylo, la regardant s'appuyer contre sa table de chevet pour le signer.

Une fois terminé, elle remit les deux objets à l'apprenti qui s'écarta à contrecœur pour lui permettre de quitter la pièce, craignant sincèrement d'avoir à expliquer à son professeur pourquoi un patient sous sa garde avait disparu pendant sa réunion du matin.

"Um ..." Nayla s'arrêta à la porte pour le regarder. "N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous remarquez des changements dans votre état. Vous aurez besoin d'un repos mental et physique complet jusqu'à ce que tous vos symptômes disparaissent ... Vous aurez également besoin de bons médicaments contre la douleur pour les maux de tête et pour toute nausée que la commotion peut causer. Attendez au moins que je vous écrive une ordonnance avant de partir ? "

A son attitude, elle pouvait voir qu'il était sincèrement préoccupé par son bien-être. Il était en fait un très bon médecin et elle se sentait intérieurement un peu mal d'avoir mentalement mal parlé sur sa préoccupation envers les patient quand elle s'était réveillée hier. Assez beau lui aussi, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait flirté avec lui sans vergogne avant la fin de la semaine, si elle était restée. "...d'accord, merci."

"Ok, attendez au poste des infirmières, je serai là dans quelques minutes." Avec un air de soulagement, il sortit de la pièce et alla chercher les médicaments, craignant qu'elle puisse changer d'avis et s'en aller avant son retour s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

En quittant la pièce après lui et en traversant le couloir dans la direction opposée, vers le poste, elle espérait voir Jade là-bas mais elle savait que c'était peu probable si la femme avait pris le quart de nuit. Au coin du couloir, elle fut déçue de constater que son hypothèse était la bonne. Elle aurait vraiment aimé donner à cette femme son avis sur son comportement, avant de partir. « _Et peut-être une tarte en bonus_ », ajouta-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire d'irritation.

Appuyée contre le comptoir, Nayla ignora les regards mi-effrayés mi-curieux tandis qu'elle regardait un préposé d'un autre quartier entrer pour leur livrer un nouveau Den Den Mushi.

Une infirmière lui demanda timidement. "Euh, excusez-moi, mademoiselle?"

Nayla tourna son attention vers la femme d'âge moyen s'adressant à elle. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, comme si lui parler pouvait invoquer à nouveau un certain démon nommé Trafalgar Law. Le personnel semblait avoir l'impression que le pirate était un de ses associés, vu qu'il avait exigé de la voir seule, la nuit, dans sa chambre privée, la porte fermée, pour finalement la laisser tranquille et endormie. Elle fronça les sourcils intérieurement face à la situation qui pouvait être mal comprise, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. _"Je parie que ces gens pensent que c'était une sorte de visite chaude et coquine."_

"Vous avez toujours de l'argent en banque. Si vous partez maintenant, aimeriez-vous être remboursée ?"

" De l'argent ?"

"Euh oui, l'homme qui vous a amené, il a laissé de l'argent pour couvrir vos coûts de traitement. Il vous en reste encore beaucoup." L'infirmière poussa ses lunettes épaisses vers son nez alors qu'elle feuilletait les formulaires sur le bureau avec ses doigts grassouillets.

Cette salope de traîtresse d'infirmière Jade (oui, Nayla savait que c'était injuste de haïr cette femme et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'une infirmière se batte contre quelqu'un comme Trafalgar Law... mais quand même !), lui en avait aussi parlé. Un peu après son réveil, elle s'était demandée comment elle allait payer son traitement ici. Tout son argent, enfin, tous ses biens étaient toujours à bord du Sunny. Elle n'avait pas demandé beaucoup plus à Jade à ce sujet, ayant été beaucoup plus intéressée par le mystérieux sauveur qui l'avait laissée ici, avant de se rendormir.

"Vraiment? Combien reste-t-il?" Elle était véritablement curieuse de savoir combien d'argent quelqu'un comme Law avait pu laisser pour son traitement ... Elle était prête à se sentir insultée.

"Il vous reste encore 73 700 berries des 100 000 berries des paiements anticipés."

Il lui fallut pas mal d'efforts pour empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber ... Est-ce qu'elle valait vraiment autant ou était-il vraiment si gentil? Peut-être avait-il juste beaucoup d'argent à dépenser… C'était un pirate, après tout, c'était de l'argent volé. Il traitait probablement en millions sans sourciller.

"Um ... Ouais je suppose, s'il vous plait." Elle regarda l'infirmière se lever et se rendre au bureau du greffier pour le récupérer, en supposant qu'il y avait un coffre-fort gardé pour l'argent, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans une sorte de service de comptabilité de l'hôpital.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'infirmière et le jeune médecin ne reviennent et, après un dernier refus de l'appel du médecin, Nayla était enfin dehors. L'argent fourré à côté de sa prescription dans le petit sac de pharmacie en papier, profitant des rayons du soleil frappant sa peau et s'étirant langoureusement.

Elle se sentait tellement mieux par rapport à la nuit dernière. À contrecœur, elle admit que Law avait eu raison d'augmenter les antidouleurs. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir un sommeil incroyablement réparateur, beaucoup plus facile à faire quand les maux de tête et les nausées ne vous dérangent pas pour vous réveiller toutes les deux heures. Une nuit de sommeil sans douleur avait fait toute la différence.

N'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur son expérience de mort imminente, Nayla regarda le magnifique paysage de l'hôpital bien entretenu alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte principale. Le fait de sentir et d'apprécier l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et celle particulière mais douce de la résine pétillante de l'archipel lui avait montré à quel point sa caresse avec la mort avait été proche et à quel point c'était arrivé rapidement.

« _Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière. »,_ pensa-t-elle morbide avec un soupir, repoussant le sentiment aussi rapidement que possible.

Suivant les panneaux numérotés à l'extérieur des portes de l'hôpital, elle nota, soulagée, que ce n'était pas loin du lieu où elle se rendait et elle espéra qu'elle ne rencontrerait aucun problème dans la zone sans loi alors qu'elle n'était pas armée et que sa santé n'était pas au mieux. '' _Premièrement ; mes armes. Deuxièmement ; mes affaires au Sunny. Troisièmement ; j'espère que ces deux choses sont toujours là.'_ ' Nayla réfléchissait d'un air sinistre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa destination.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien d'utile dans les notes que Law avait pris de l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient rien documenté qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Ses tests neurologiques après son réveil étaient normaux, ils n'avaient pas examiné son sang au microscope, ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange à propos de cela et le docteur Mordacitas avait écrit de la merde avec un commentaire peu professionnel et énigmatique à propos d'un arbre chirurgien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ni imaginer. « _Qu'est-ce qu'un arboriste a à faire avec quoi que ce soit ?_ » Il pensa avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de son aventure de minuit à l'hôpital était son prénom, possiblement, si c'était son vrai nom. Law était sceptique à ce sujet après avoir remarqué l'absence de nom de famille et avoir lu le reste des informations personnelles dans son dossier hospitalier. Tout était falsifié. Tout de son âge à son lieu de résidence. Comment un médecin pouvait-il ne pas comprendre assez bien le latin pour ne pas remarquer que sa ville natale de «Mens vestri» dans un pays lointain de «Tua Rei» voulait simplement dire « occupez vous de vos fesses* » ? Elle s'était moquée d'eux dans une langue qu'ils parlaient pratiquement involontairement tous les jours… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son humour.

* * *

"Qu'en est-il de celui-ci, capitaine? Il a l'air sympa, assez grand aussi, pas vrai mon grand ? " Penguin sourit, claquant gentiment le dos de Jean Bart alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un bar de bonne taille.

En regardant par-dessus le bâtiment, Law conclu que c'était une taverne et une auberge très typiques et moderne. Ils en avaient rencontrées beaucoup au cours de leurs voyages. Comme la plupart des bâtiments de Sabaody, le bâtiment était de couleur pastel pâle mais les fenêtres émettaient une lueur chaude et sombre, invitant les clients des rues nocturnes. Les bruits de gaieté et l'odeur d'alcool et de nourriture émanant du grand bâtiment étaient agréablement attirants.

"Eh bien, c'est à notre invité d'honneur de décider." Law répondit en se tournant vers Jean Bart, le regardant par dessous le bord de son chapeau.

L'équipage avait tenu à l'accueillir dans leur famille, et plus encore lorsque des informations sur sa vie d'esclave s'étaient répandues parmi eux. Jean Bart avait sans aucun doute eu une vie difficile, ce qui poussa Law à se demander cela faisait combien de temps que l'homme n'avait pas eu la liberté de boire et de manger à sa faim en compagnie de ses camarades.

"Tout est ok pour moi, Capitaine." La réponse avait été formulée de manière neutre mais il y avait un ton indéniable d'appréciation dans la voix de l'homme alors qu'il se retournait vers Law avec un respect lisible.

"Vous l'avez entendu, allons-y." Law se tourna pour entrer dans la taverne, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant en un petit sourire en réponse aux cris d'approbations venant de derrière lui tandis que son équipage turbulent le suivait.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux couleurs riches, aux sièges moelleux et au décor en bois chaud, il était évident que c'était beaucoup plus haut de gamme que les endroits où lui et ses hommes s'installaient souvent, mais compte tenu de l'accueil de son nouveau membre d'équipage, il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

Un silence était tombé sur les autres clients à l'intérieur, alors que les Hearts pirates étaient observés dans l'établissement faiblement éclairé. Les faibles murmures de son nom et de celui de son équipage étaient un rituel d'entrée habituel dans la plupart des endroits qu'ils visitaient, mais cette fois, le chœur habituel des murmures était pratiquement un rugissement en comparaison. Son infamie, en particulier ici sur Sabaody, avait augmenté de façon exponentielle après avoir été à plusieurs reprises, accusé d'avoir été complice de l'incident au cours duquel une personne avait osé agresser physiquement un Dragon Celeste.

Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il espérait simplement que le courroux du Dragon Céleste resterait concentré sur l'offensive du Chapeau de Paille et qu'ils avaient oublié qu'il avait libéré et emmené un des esclaves prisé par la Marine.

Law se dirigea vers les tables situées le long du mur arrière, plus près du bar et de l'escalier qu'il supposait conduire aux pièces du deuxième étage. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour entrer dans la seule salle actuellement vide, quelle chance que les hommes de celle adjacente aient choisit ce moment précis pour décider qu'ils avaient fini de boire. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement alors que les clients s'enfuyaient et il s'assit sur un siège fraîchement vidé, ses hommes faisant de même.

Faisant signe de la main à une serveuse pour prendre les commandes, elle sortit de sa transe, paralysée derrière le bar depuis leur entrée, serrant un plateau de service vide sur sa poitrine. Se dirigeant vers lui avec hésitation alors que le bruit de la taverne commençait à regagner le niveau sonore présent lors de leur arrivée ; elle sortit en tremblant son bloc-notes et son stylo de la poche de son tablier.

La pauvre femme effrayée avait bientôt pris le grand nombre de commandes de boissons alcoolisées et de repas copieux avant de ramasser nerveusement les verres à moitié vides que les hommes qui avaient récemment évacué son stand avaient négligemment laissés sur sa table. Les plaçant sur son plateau, elle s'excusa poliment et commença à retourner vers le bar pour remettre leurs commandes.

Law la regarda partir, son plateau tremblant dans ses mains, avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipiers, écoutant leurs tentatives de conversation avec Jean Bart - l'homme était assez stoïque, remarqua-t-il, quand il entendit des éclats de verre venant de derrière. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il s'attendait à voir la serveuse tremblante qu'il avait effrayée par inadvertance, ramasser le contenu cassé de son plateau sur le sol, mais se retrouva à regarder les yeux bleus très familiers d'une Nayla visiblement terrifiée.

* * *

 _*Mens vestri tua rei est du latin qui en anglais veut dire : Mind your own business ( à peu de chose près ). J'ai donc, simplement traduit l'anglais en français. Ce qui donne : occupez vous de vos affaires._

Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut a tous ! Voici le chapitre 9 ( enfin ! ), mais je ne pense pas pouvoir publier aussi fréquemment qu'au début ( même si je pense que vous l'avez remarqué... ;). Les raisons son multiples, mais je suppose que vous vous en foutez et que vous voulez juste lire tranquillement ce chapitre XD ( ce que je comprends parfaitement ).

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à traduire, et je conseille fortement aux bilingues ( où à ceux qui se démerdent pas trop mal en anglais ) d'aller lire l'originale que vous pouvez trouver sur ce site ou sur AO3. En plus l'anglais utilisé est super simple à comprendre et c'est super bien écrit ( et en plus au lieu d'avoir 9 chapitres, vous en avez 78 XD ).

 **One Piece ainsi que A Brush With Death ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis traductrice.**

PS: ( *Quoi elle a toujours pas finit de parler ?!* Du calme, c'est presque finit ;) Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai vraiment plus de temps, que ce soit pour traduire ou pour corriger, donc si je veux en publier au moins une ou deux par mois, je vais devoir ( et vous aussi ) faire des sacrifices sur l'orthographe... R.I.P tu va nous manquer, tu es parti trop tôt. Reste en pai- Oui ! C'est bon j'ai compris, je vous laisse à Law !

*( Bonne lecture )*

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Stab-proof jockstraps

Sortant de sa paralysie au son du verre se brisant à ses pieds, Nayla s'excusa rapidement en se penchant pour aider la serveuse à placer les morceaux de ce qui avait, heureusement, été une tasse vide, sur son plateau de service. Elle avait voulu trouver un bel hôtel touristique où rester mais avait recommencé à se sentir trop fatiguée et nauséeuse après sa longue journée, elle s'était donc installée dans cette auberge raisonnable avant de quitter l'archipel. Le barman grossier lui avait répondu par un grognement qui avait à peine passé sa moustache épaisse et hérissée quand elle lui avait demandé si le service de chambre était disponible.

Cependant, après une histoire larmoyante sur la façon dont elle avait été brutalisée et laissée pour morte dans un bosquet, les yeux mouillant, battant des cils, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était blessée et avait besoin de repos, et un passage non subtile de sa main dans ses cheveux pour permettre à ses agrafes de briller à la lumière - il s'était adouci, lui permettant d'appeler, via le Den Den Mushi de sa chambre, une serveuse pour apporter le petit-déjeuner, peut-être le déjeuner s'ils n'étaient pas occupé , pour le dîner, elle devrait se dérouiller toute seule ; ils étaient trop occupés pour avoir les mains libres le soir, ce qui était compréhensible.

Etant descendue en bas pour dîner et ramener un verre utilisé précédemment, elle l'avait accidentellement laissé glisser après avoir aperçu le dos d'un chapeau flou très familier. Plaçant le dernier tesson cassé sur le plateau de la serveuse, elle leva les yeux à contrecœur sur Law. Il avait posé son bras sur le dossier de son siège pour pouvoir tourner la tête et la regarder tout à son aise. "Il profite du spectacle à mes dépens... encore " pensa-t-elle amèrement en se levant, bien qu'il ne fit que lui sourire. La plupart des autres membres de l'équipage avaient perdu tout intérêt à regarder derrière eux et avaient fait demi-tour pour reprendre leurs conversations. Soufflant d'irritation, Nayla décida de l'ignorer en faveur d'aller au bar pour prendre le dîner pour lequel elle était venue. Elle ne savait pas comment Law l'avait trouvée ou s'il avait eu l'intention de le faire mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, vu qu'il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de la blesser ou de la tuer. Grognant en rejoignant Baez, le barman devenu sympathique, elle commanda sa nourriture et envisagea de la prendre avec elle dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser du regard qu'elle avait senti sur elle depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition maladroite.

''Non ! Ce type a tendance à m'intimider bien trop souvent. Je voulais sortir de ma chambre ennuyeuse, boire un verre, prendre un bon repas, et bordel je vais le faire.'' Sa détermination renforcée, elle s'assit et ne prêta aucune attention à la lecture analytique de son corps qu'elle pouvait sentir venir de la table non loin d'elle. Au lieu de cela, elle observa la taverne. Elle avait été si fatiguée après être arrivée là plus tôt qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'intérêt. Soulagée d'avoir trouvé ses armes à l'endroit où elle les avait laissées avant d'aller sur le Sunny et de ramasser ses affaires, elle avait légèrement espéré trouver quelqu'un à bord, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se trouva obligée de héler un taxi bizarre pour regagner le quartier des hôtels, sa valise était trop lourde pour être transportée à pied dans son état, elle devait vraiment apprendre à emballer moins d'affaires… ou à acheter moins ... probablement les deux.

* * *

Souriant pour lui même avec amusement, Law la regarda s'installer au bar, aussi surpris de la voir qu'elle devait l'être à l'inverse. Elle marchait régulièrement, favorisant un peu son côté gauche à cause des deux petites fractures aux côtes qu'il savait avoir là. Les griffures sur son dos, où elle avait percuté l'arbre, allant jusqu'au bord de son épaule, étaient seulement évidentes quand ses longs cheveux se balançaient sur le côté. Elle portait son «collier» et semblait avoir récupéré ses lames gainées, étrangement incurvées, qui pendaient maintenant à la ceinture basse et anguleuse de ses hanches. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas mal du tout… il sentit son regard glisser de la ceinture qui accentuait ses courbes vers l'arrière de sa mini-jupe en jean et ses jambes fines… sur le plan médical bien sûr. "Sexy." Il se tourna vers Shachi qui semblait avoir verbaliser à voix haute sa propre pensée involontaire. "Ouais ... Quand j'y pense, ça me semble familier." Penguin se gratta le menton en la regardant par derrière. Roulant des yeux, Law choisit de ne pas se donner la peine de leur indiquer, ô combien de travail leurs capacités d'observation avaient apparemment.

Si elle était descendue, il semblait que Nayla avait décidée de rester en bas. Heureux de ne pas avoir essayé à nouveau de se rendre à l'hôpital pour la trouver partie, il réfléchit à une façon de se procurer des réponses aujourd'hui. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette opportunité de gain d'informations sans l'exploitée. Regardant du coin de l'œil alors que sa nourriture arrivait, Law s'assura de garder en vue l'endroit où elle se trouvait au cas où elle déciderait de tenter à nouveau de disparaître, assez certain que son apparition dans sa chambre hier soir avait beaucoup à faire avec le fait qu'elle ait choisit de quitter l'hôpital, il tenta vainement de réprimer le besoin de rire face à la malchance de la jeune femme à essayer de lui échapper.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Nayla n'avait pas pu manger un repas complet et délicieux et si bien qu'elle finit son succulent steak en un rien de temps, trouvant la nourriture encore meilleure étant donné qu'elle était aux frais de Law. Souriant à cette pensée et au barman, elle poussa son plat vide devant elle, alors qu'il passait pour le lui enlever. "Mmm, merci Baez. C'était incroyable, mes compliments au chef."

Déposant l'assiette sur le plateau de service d'une serveuse qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine par la porte derrière lui, il se retourna pour lui sourire, l'action étirant sa grosse moustache dans une courbe agréable sous son gros nez. " Pas de problème chérie, tu retournes au lit ou tu aimerais un digestif ?"

"Hmm, est-ce que tu sers quelque chose de sucré ?"

"Bien sûr, du doux pour la douce, je te donne ça toute suite." Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner pour préparer le cocktail, tirant quelques bouteilles de verre teintées de couleurs vives, des étagères bien éclairées du mur derrière le bar.

Nayla se raidit en sentant quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Elle savait déjà qui c'était mais décida de ne pas se retourner, espérant qu'elle avait tort ou qu'il s'approchait juste du bar pour passer une commande. Roulant intérieurement les yeux à l'aura imposante qu'elle pouvait pratiquement sentir englober par derrière son espace personnel, elle décida que le plus ennuyeux était le fait que c'était actuellement bien justifié. Le tintement délicieux de la glace dans un verre attira son attention alors que Baez plaçait devant elle un cocktail coloré avec une paille, une garniture fraîche et un parasol. Souriant gentiment, le remerciant et soulagé de son timing, elle décida qu'elle savourerait cette boisson en haut, dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre avant qu'un certain capitaine pirate ne décide de ... Une main tatouée entoura le poignet qu'elle utilisait pour tenir son verre, l'empêchant de soulever sa boisson et la faisant reculer, comme s'il avait su qu'elle était son intention. Elle lut le «D-E-A-T-H» sur le dos de ses doigts chauds avant de le regarder avec une légère contrariété, agacée par son action ainsi que par le retour de ce picotement indésirable au contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

"Boire avec une commotion cérébrale et prendre des médicaments contre la douleur n'est pas une chose très sage à faire, Nayla-ya." Son putain de sourire toujours en place. Elle aimait la façon dont sa voix douce avait caressé son nom alors qu'il le disait pour la première fois. Elle n'aimait pas la réaction immédiate de son esprit immonde qui avait été de se demander comment cette voix pourrait sonner, provenant de ses lèvres lors d'activités plus... ' intimes '. "Arrête ça, cerveau." De préférence près de son oreille. ''Arrête ça.'' ... haletant. " Chut ! "

"Je suis à peu près sûre que vous avez abandonné vos devoir en tant que mon docteur lorsque vous m'avez laissée à l'hôpital, je ne pense pas que mes problèmes de santé soient votre préoccupation." Tirant sa main sous la sienne, elle porta la paille de sa boisson à ses lèvres. "Dois-je contacter les Marines et leur demander de changer votre surnom en" Harceleur de la Mort ? " Il ricana alors qu'elle sirotait son verre avec un sourire sournois.

"A vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que tu avais quitté l'hôpital. Plus que n'importe où, je pensais te revoir là-bas." S'appuyant contre le bar avec son coude de façon décontractée, Law se tenait entre le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et celui à côté d'elle, effaçant presque leur différence de taille.

"Oh ? Alors tu allais me rendre visite à nouveau. Est-ce que tu m'aurais apporté des fleurs cette fois-ci ?" Riant à nouveau, il garda son contact visuel avec elle, tapotant le zinc alors que Baez passait, indiquant une demande d'un autre verre pour lui-même. "Laisse-moi te payer ton prochain verre." Cela aurait ressemblé à une offre charmante d'un bel homme dans un bar si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà mieux. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le faire." Souriant sournoisement, elle glissa deux doigts minces dans son décolleté et sortit le coin d'une grosse liasse de billet. "... Merci d'avoir payé mon traitement au fait." Elle le dit cette fois-ci avec plus de sincérité, son ton joueur mis de côté, avant de ranger l'argent en sécurité.

Law se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait cacher d'autre à cet endroit, alors qu'il prenait la bouteille de bière ouverte que Baez lui avait mise sur le bar, l'utilisant pour désigner, par-dessus son épaule, les tables qu'il venait de quitter. "Encore une fois, vous devez remercier mon équipage." Levant un sourcil à ce sujet, Nayla se tourna vers le groupe tapageur d'hommes en combinaison, dont deux semblaient être en pleine bagarre.. "Ils ont payé?" Hochant la tête en signe d'affirmation, il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, ses yeux posé sur la marque de rouge à lèvres enroulée autour de la paille, avant de retourner la regarder, les traits de son visage s'étant adoucis alors qu'elle regardait le groupe bruyant de pirates avec un petit sourire, sachant déjà ce qu'elle voulait demander avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

"Hey ... Law ... ça irait si-?" Se relevant avec un sourire, il inclina la tête vers les tables. "Viens." Il allait absolument ignorer comment son nom avait sonné, passant ses lèvres humides et rouges alors qu'elle le disait pour la première fois. Se laissant glisser de son tabouret, son verre à la main, elle se traîna derrière ses longues foulées, étant désormais suffisamment proche pour entendre ce qui se passait. "Je te le dis! C'était au moins six d'entre eux!"

"Pas du tout, t'en as défoncé trois au mieux, j'étais là!"

"Si tu étais là alors - Oh, Capitaine, qui est - ... OOOH ! Pen ! Regarde qui c'est!" Shachi s'exclama en retirant ses mains du visage de son équipier qu'il avait placé là pour tenter de repousser l'homme qui le retenait, au dessus de la table, par le col.

"OOOH! Sans blagues ! C'est toi! Comment tu te sens ?!" Pengouin demanda avec enthousiasme à côté de Shachi, se détournant de son ami qui se chamaillait avec un autre membre de l'équipage.

Nayla, décontenancée par leur animation et leur intensité, regarda Law en question, qui sourit simplement, mit sa main libre dans la poche de son jean et prit une autre gorgée de bière avec amusement. "Je-je vais bien, salut." Elle agita timidement une main en guise de salutation.

"Ahhh je savais que le capitaine ferait du bon travail, tu vois Pen ? Et toi qui pensait qu'elle ne survivrait pas, doutant de l'habileté du capitaine comme ça." Shachi croisa les bras en triomphe, tandis que le capitaine se laissait glisser sur son siège en face de lui.

"Quoi? Non J-"

"T'aurai du le voir, il était à deux doigts de pleurer quand tu ne t'es pas réveillée le jour où on t'a-" se moqua Shachi avant que Penguin ne lui donne un coup de coude sur le côté.

"Oh! Alors c'est elle la demoiselle que le capitaine à sauvé ?" Un autre s'exclama, se joignant à la conversation.

" C'est bien notre capitaine." Dit un avec admiration, en levant son verre, souriant à pleines dents.

"Mignonne, n'est-ce pas?" Remarqua celui qui se disputait avec Shachi, frappant ce dernier et Penguin sur la tête avant de continuer.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous tous les deux en train de nous tenir à l'écart, hein? Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'elle était si mignonne." Les deux victimes grognèrent au contact brutal, se frottèrent la tête avant de se retourner pour regarder leur ami. Ils arrêtèrent leurs querelles et leurs combats à trois voies quand ils entendirent leur invitée rire de leurs pitreries, une main devant sa bouche, amusée, avant de la présenter à Shachi en guise de salut.

"Je suis Nayla, je suppose que vous êtes les gars à qui je dois mes remerciements?" Shachi gratta l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il tendait la main pour la lui serrer.

"Eh bien ... je ne dirais pas ç- Oi ! " Seulement pour voir sa main être dégagée par Penguin d'une frappe vive.

"C'est un plaisir." Penguin, rayonnant, serra la main de Nayla pour la saluer et ignora le trou que Shachi essayait de brûler sur le côté de sa tête avec son regard noir. " Je m'appelle Penguin, lui c'est Shachi." Il fit un geste vague en direction du roux, elle avait remarqué la couleur de ses cheveux quand elle était arrivée à leurs tables. Pingouin tendit un bras en direction des aux autres occupants de sa table. "Ces deux-là étaient aussi présents, le grand c'est Jean Bart - c'est lui qui t'a ramené à bord." Le grand homme grogna en guise de salut, les bras croisés. " L'ours déprimé, c'est Bepo." Il ajouta, en lançant un regard blasé au Second.

"Hey ! " Le navigateur se leva en signe de protestation.

"Et bien sûr, tu connais déjà le capitaine. Les autres gars ne sont pas importants." Il finit, fermant les yeux et agitant dédaigneusement la main vers les hommes installés sur les tables derrière eux.

"Oi ! Seulement parce que nous n'étions pas là, enfoiré ! Tu-" Le camarade qui se disputait avec Shachi se calma instantanément quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine, obligeant Nayla à dirigé son regard sur Law, pour trouver l'homme indiquant silencieusement à son subordonné de se retourner, d'un mouvement d'index . Le pirate s'exécuta immédiatement, les autres assis à sa table firent de même, tandis que ceux qui s'étaient levés, suivirent calmement le mouvement et retournèrent à leur propre table.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée par le contrôle absolu que Law exerçait sur son équipage, il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire un mot pour se faire comprendre. Il la regarda alors, lui indiquant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Remarquant son hésitation, son sourire s'agrandit. '' Je t'invite à t'asseoir entre Penguin et Sachi, si tu te sens plus à l'aise ainsi. '' Regardant dans leur direction, Nayla nota leurs rougeurs, leurs mains jointes, et leur regard rêveur un peu trop pervers à son goût, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Law.

Résignée, elle soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, posant son verre sur la table, en face d'elle. Law posa immédiatement son bras sur le dossier du siège de son invitée, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était juste sa manière de s'asseoir confortablement, si c'était une tentative d'approche voire de flirt, ou si c'était une tentative discrète d'intimidation. Il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'espace pour s'asseoir, sa cuisse nue était en contact avec la chaleur de la sienne, bien qu'elle admettait qu'avoir un ours, deux coéquipiers et un homme de la taille de Jean Bart à leur table ne laissait pas beaucoup de place. Le contact physique n'était probablement pas intentionnel... probablement.

La défaite écrasante qui plana au-dessus de Penguin et Sachi quant à son choix de place fut balayée quand une pensée leur parvint. '' Hey, Nayla-chan, tu ne devrais pas encore être à l'hôpital ? ''

'' Oh, et bien, je suppose que oui. '' Elle haussa les épaules.

'' Pourquoi es tu partie ?'' Lui demanda Sachi, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée dans un mauvais hôpital. Plissant les yeux, elle se tourna dans une lenteur calculée vers Law qui ne disait mot, se contentant de porter sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire moqueur avant de prendre une autre gorgée, la regardant avec une certaine gaieté non dissimulée présente dans ses yeux.

'' Pas de raison précise, je peux me reposer partout ailleurs, ça ne doit pas forcément être dans un hôpital. Par contre, ils semblent avoir de mauvais antiparasitaires, il y en a un qui s'est débrouillé pour rentrer dans ma chambre la nuit dernière.'' Law ricana autour du goulot de sa bouteille posée sur ses lèvres. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait un bon sens de l'humour.

'' Oh... désolé, ça semblait vraiment propre. '' Sachi tripota le coin de l'étiquette de sa propre boisson, se sentant légèrement coupable.

'' Donc c'est toi qui m'a déposée là bas. '' Il leva la tête vers elle pour lui demander comment elle savait cela, mais elle pointa rapidement ses cheveux. '' Tu es le seul roux ici, l'infirmière m'avait dit que c'était un homme roux qui m'avait amenée à l'hôpital. '' '

' Ah... pas de problème. '' Il rougit.

'' Es-tu aussi celui qui a payé mes frais médicaux ? '' Etant maintenant au courant que ce n'était pas l'argent de Law qui avait été utilisé pour elle, Nayla voulait savoir qui elle devait rembourser et remercier pour sa gentillesse.

'' On s'est cotisés à trois ''. Penguin désigna Bepo et Sachi assis à côté de lui.

''… Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait payé ?'' Law leva un sourcil à sa manière de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas assis juste à côté d'elle.

'' Um... et bien... '' Sauvant Penguin de l'inconfortable tâche de devoir trouver une réplique qui ne ferait pas passer son capitaine pour quelqu'un de mauvais, Law décida de l'épargner et répondit à la place.

'' Ils étaient inquiets à l'idée de t'endetter à coups de traitements luxueux que tu n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de payer en te déposant à l'hôpital. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir si tu avais de l'argent, tu n'avais aucun objet personnel sur toi quand on t'a trouvée. Je leur ai dit que ça ne me concernait pas le moins du monde et qu'ils étaient invités à utiliser leur argent s'ils se sentaient mal par rapport à ça. Ils ont décidé d'en payer le prix en utilisant leur économies personnelles.'' Les regardant à nouveau, surprise, elle les trouva entrain de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, gênés, et l'ours jouant nerveusement avec ses griffes.

'' Aww les gars... Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire... ''

'' C-ce n'est rien, vraiment ! '' Penguin répliqua en secouant la main, suivit par les deux autres.

'' J'ai actuellement beaucoup d'argent sur moi, je l'ai récupérer aujourd'hui en fait. Laissez moi vous rembourser.''

'' Sans façon, on était content de le faire, pas vrai ? '' Sachi demanda aux deux autres.

'' Ouai. '' Bepo lui sourit chaleureusement, et Penguin approuva. La regardant sourire avec gratitude aux membres de son équipage depuis sa position détendue, Law ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait proposé de rembourser l'argent qu'après avoir sut qu'il n'était pas le sien. Comprenant qu'elle devait vraiment le détester, il trouva cela quelque peu amusant.  
'' Ah... hey, j'ai... une question un peu bizarre.'' Commença Nayla, passant un doigt sur la condensation présente sur son verre, traçant des motifs indescriptibles dessus avec le bout de ses longs ongles manucurés. '' Um... qui m'a déshabillée ?'' '' Par pitié, pas law '' '' Par pitié, pas Law '' '' Par pitié, pas Law '' Relevant son visage de son verre quand aucune réponse verbale ne lui parvint, elle les trouva tous le regard dirigé vers Bepo.

'' J-je suis désolé. ''

''Oh non, pas de problème Bepo, je sais que c'était nécessaire, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste... curieuse de savoir qui c'était, voilà tout. '' Elle le rassura, se relaxant alors qu'elle prenait une longue gorgée de sa boisson sucrée, enfin débarrassée de toute angoisse. Bepo se dandina sur son siège, honteux.

'' Ce n'est pas juste ça... Je suis désolé parce que j'ai du demander de l'aide au Capitaine.'' Elle eu énormément de mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle essaya d'avaler, alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder Law assit sur les siège juste à côté d'elle.

'' Quoi ?! ''

\- '' Le capitaine quoi ?! '' Penguin et Sachi le regardèrent, choqués, bien qu'il les ignora pour répondre à la jeune femme horrifiée assise juste à côté de lui.

'' Oui, je l'ai fait. '' Confirma Law, en posant sa bouteille sur la table, remontant son autre bras sur le dossier du siège.

'' Q-quoi ?! pourquoi ?! Bepo semble tout à fait apte pour le faire tout seul, je veux dire, il parle et tout ! '' Elle gesticula en direction de l'ours qui était à nouveau entrain de se tripoter les griffes, rongé par le remord.

'' Il l'est, mais qu'importe, il a plus de difficultés avec les tâches qui requiert de la dextérité. Telles que défaire les boutons, déshabiller quelqu'un sans accidentellement le griffer ou déchirer ses vêtements. '' La regardant plisser les yeux vers lui, incrédule, il clarifia. '' Les griffes et les pousses sont radicalement opposés. '' Law accentua ses propos en bougeant le sien.

'' Ah, c'est vrai je suppose. '' Concéda Penguin.

'' Ouai, tu devrais voir les cartes qu'il dessine. '' Ajouta Sachi.

'' Les cartes ? ''Elle traîna son regard agacé orienté vers Law pour regarder l'ours polaire avec une véritable curiosité.

'' Ouai, je suis le Second et navigateur des Heart Pirates ! '' Bepo annonça fièrement, se levant de son siège.

'' Tais toi Bepo ! ''

'' Désolé. ''

'' Hey! Allez-y, j'aimerais bien vous voir tous les deux utiliser un stylo trop petit pour vous, pour dessiner une carte avec des griffes et non des pouces humains. '' Elle les réprimanda en leur lançant un regard noir par dessus la table, pour avoir embêter le super mignon ours. '' Je suis sûre qu'elles sont incroyables Bepo, bien mieux que tout ce que je pourrais dessiner de toute façon. '' Réconforté par ses mots, ses traits se transformèrent en légère curiosité alors qu'il regardait son collier, scintillant délicatement dans la faible lumière de la pièce.

'' Euh... puis-je poser une question ?'' Law fronça les sourcils, tandis que Nayla partagea un regard perdu avec Sachi avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Second pour lui répondre.

'' Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' Et bien, nou- '' Il lança rapidement un regard à son capitaine avant de changer la formulation de sa phrase. '' - J'ai remarqué ton um, collier... '' Elle lança un regard dégoûté à Law, comprenant qu'il avait été celui qui avait retiré son collier. Son expression eu pour retour un sourire arrogant, pas le moins du monde honteux, et n'ayant aucune intention se défendre contre son accusation silencieuse.

'' N'est-ce pas un endroit vraiment incommode pour cacher une arme ? '' Penguin et Sachi passèrent de Bepo à elle, réalisant rapidement que la seule pierre précieuse était en fait son collier – les deux pirates regardant sa poitrine, intrigués, essayant de comprendre où était l'arme, et à quoi elle ressemblait. Par ailleurs, Penguin semblait un peu plus pâle à la pensée d'une autre lame dissimulée sur son corps, serrant sa main qui aurait pu avoir besoin de plusieurs points de sutures.

'' Ah, et bien, c'est mon dernier recourt. Ça m'a sauvé un grand nombre de fois. ''

'' Dans quelle situation ? '' Law demanda, curieux, choisissant d'enlever ses bras du dossier pour s'accouder à la table, se penchant en avant pour la regarder.

'' Et bien, la plupart des endroits où je dois me rendre, sont sécurisés et interdissent les armes... Peu de personnes ont les nerfs de chercher aussi profondément dans le décolleté des demoiselles pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre. '' Elle lui lança un regard noir, obtenant un autre sourire éhonté de sa part avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

'' Ça prend tout de même du temps de glisser une main sous un haut, détacher la gaine et tirer la dague. Comment pourrait tu la retirer assez rapidement pour te défendre si tu es en difficultés ? '' Law prit une autre gorgée de sa bière, attendant une réponse, véritablement curieux quant à son style de combat dans une situation compliquée.

'' Oh c'est simple, je mets ma main entre mes seins en prétendant que je vais enlever mon haut pour coucher. '' Nayla souleva rapidement son verre de la table quand Penguin cracha sa propre boisson dessus, s'étouffant avec les gouttes qui avaient réussi à descendre dans sa trachée.

''… Q-quoi ?! '' Demanda Sachi, le rouge aux joues.

'' Tu m'as entendue. Rien n'empêche plus rapidement un homme d'attaquer, que de lui faire croire qu'il est sur le point de se faire une nana. " Riant un peu face à leurs visages choqués, elle prit une autre gorgée du cocktail qu'elle avait sauvé de l'explosion de Penguin. Sachi tapa dans le dos de son ami tout en nettoyant une grande partie du liquide qui s'était répandu sur la surface de la table.

'' Woah, combien de lames a besoin un seule fille ? '' Penguin s'exclama en toussant.

'' Son arme et son... 'collier' ? Ça fait seulement deux, c'est pas tant que ça.'' Répliqua Sachi, retirant sa main des épaules de son ami, pour appuyer sa tête dessus, un coude sur la table et se servant de cette excuse pour regarder, rêveur, son collier... le collier bien sûr.

'' Nan, tu devrais regarder ses bottes. J'ai faillit perdre une main en essayant de les retirer. '' Penguin se tapa le torse plusieurs fois avec son poing, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer son souffle.

Law fronça à nouveau les sourcils face à l'échange de regards suspicieux entre Nayla et Sachi, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Penguin l'accusant d'un regard noir. Comprenant sa pensée, Penguin leva immédiatement ses mains en signe de protestation. '' Whoa, whoa, je n'était pas là quand tu était déshabillée, j'ai seulement aidé pour les chaussures. ''

'' Attends... ses chaussures ? '' Sachi pâlit considérablement, gelant sur place.

'' Ouais, elle a genre, huit lames dans chaque chaussures ? '' Il demanda, passant de son ami à la jeune femme.

'' Neuf. J'en voulais dix. Neuf est un nombre sacrément moche. Tu ne trouves pas, Sachi-kun ? '' Elle ronronna, se penchant sur la table et posant délicatement son menton sur sa main. Plissant les yeux suspicieusement, Law regarda en dessous de la table juste à temps pour voir sa botte se glisser entre les cuisses de Sachi alors que ce dernier se leva de son siège paniqué. Nayla lui sourit, appréciant le regard présent sur son visage tandis qu'il réalisait que ce qu'il avait considéré comme un jeu de pied inoffensif avec elle, l'avait amené à se retrouver avec de nombreuses lames proches de sa précieuse, précieuse virilité.  
Reconstituant immédiatement le scénario, Law lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il s'excusait à la hâte, prétendant avoir besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain,et tentant d'échapper à la colère de son capitaine, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre au monde avait déjà envisagé la création d'un caleçon par-lame.

'' Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? '' Bepo demanda quand il vit le rouquin partir en courant.

'' La liste serait plus courte si tu demandais ce qui allait chez lui. '' Penguin soupira en regardant son ami disparaître dans les toilettes pour hommes.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de publié. N'oubliez pas : Une review = une motivation pour continuer à traduire ! ( vous pouvez même me raconter votre vie si vous voulez XD )

A bientôt ! ... Tout du moins j'espère ^^'


End file.
